Elfen Lied: El futuro perdido
by Darkyel08
Summary: Años después de la guerra contra los Diclonius y la extinción de estos. La humanidad empezaba a recuperarse de sus heridas, cuando unos nuevos seres aparecieron de la nada queriendo remplazar a los humanos como especie dominante. ¿Podrá la humanidad superar esta nueva amenaza?
1. Capítulo 1: Infiltración parte I

**Elfen Lied: El futuro perdido**

**Introducción:**

Mi nombre es Hiro soy un soldado en la guerra contra los Oni en el año 2080, pero mejor empiezo por el principio de la historia. Mucho antes de la caída del mundo los humanos enfrentaron una amenaza que llevo a más de la mitad de su población a vivir bajo bonitas lapidas; la amenaza fue una especie que muto del genoma humano llamada Diclonius. Los Diclonius eran físicamente casi iguales a los seres humanos, su diferencia más notable eran unos cuernos que sobresalían de su cabeza, todos sus miembros eran femeninos, pero su cualidad más distintiva fue su capacidad de crear vectores "brazos invisibles con la fuerza para triturar a cualquier ser vivo como si fuera un huevo"; esos vectores inyectaban ADN en otras personas transmitiendo sus genes y los hijos de estos serían Silpelit (diclonius infértiles). El único miembro de la especie que podría reproducirse de forma natural era su reina. La guerra con estos seres duro cinco largos años en lo que termino con la extinción definitiva de toda la raza. Pero el horror no acabo ahí, en tan solo ocho años después unos nuevos seres aparecieron de la nada, se hacían llamar los Oni, tenían la piel gris, una dentadura llena de colmillos con hedor putrefacto, sus ojos rojos, cabello blanco y orejas puntiagudas hacían pensar que eran un tipo de vampiro (todos parecían un calco del otro)

Los Diclonius tenían un odio instintivo hacia los Humanos, es decir que no tenían interés en dañar a otros seres vivos. Pero los Oni por otra parte disfrutaban enormemente descuartizar cualquier cosa que tenga pulso. No necesitaban descansar (aunque la luz del día les molestaba mucho), Su crueldad hacia parecer que no fueron creados por la naturaleza sino por algún Dios malvado. Lo más particular de estos Oni era que todos los miembros de su especie son machos y se reproducían "usando" a mujeres humanas (nuestra investigación determino que solo desean aparearse con criaturas con un intelecto desarrollado), la hembra capturada en uno de sus nidos podría engendrar a más de veinte retoños por día los cuales en medio mes ya eran asesinos óptimos. Las autopsias que realizamos de los nidos conquistados determino que una vez que la hembra se haya roto o el grupo se hubiera aburrido de ella era devorada de manera lenta y dolorosa; ese horrendo acto podría tardar por lo menos tres días (los diclonius ya no sonaban tan mal) Pero a pesar de pretenderlo, ellos no eran criaturas tontas, su inteligencia rivalizaba con la del Hombre (o tal vez superior)

Se preguntarán como esta nueva amenaza se mantuvo durante más de sesenta años. Bueno con las consecuencias sufridas en la anterior guerra para determinar la especie dominante del planeta y si se suma la velocidad con que se reproducían estos seres; honestamente me sorprende que hayamos sobrevivido tanto. Las ciudades una a una se convertían en nidos de estos monstruos, la vida en el planeta se apagaba con cada día que pasaba y lo único que podían hacer los humanos fue aguantar hasta llegar al inevitable final. Los soldados normales apenas fueron rivales para estas cosas, eran muy resistentes al daño físico y carecían de la capacidad de sentir dolor; por lo tanto, los gobiernos restantes fusionaron su mano de obra y recursos para crear una nueva generación de soldados que compensara las grades bajas que producía el enemigo a diario. Estos nuevos guerreros se crearon combinando el ADN Humano y Diclonius; nos llamaron ELF. Así es, soy un ELF cuyo nombre es Hiro; también conocido como sujeto C-667.

**Capítulo 1: Infiltración parte I**

Los ELF somos prácticamente humanos mejorados, nuestra apariencia física es exactamente igual a la de los seres humanos normales, excepto por nuestros cuernos de color blanco que en los hombres se veían como si fueran de demonios y en las mujeres iguales a los ya "casi extintos" Diclonius (a diferencia de estos últimos nuestro grupo tiene diversidad de genero) Obviamente somos creados en un laboratorio, por lo que básicamente somos clones (pueden crear a tantos de nosotros como quieran) Si, tenemos vectores cuyo número y poder varía dependiendo de la fuerza del ADN de nuestros progenitores; yo soy considerado de la casta más baja solo pudiendo desarrollar dos vectores que tienen un alcance de dos metros. En caso de que alguno se lo pregunte, si toco a alguien con mis vectores no le transmitiré mis genes, los del laboratorio nos hicieron saber que todos nosotros somos infértiles por nuestra naturaleza híbrida, aunque la verdad sospecho que nos diseñaron de esa forma (con lo vivido con sus viejos enemigos no los culpo) Tampoco tenemos el irresistible deseo de erradicar a la humanidad ya que no somos Diclonius puros. Hablando de los humanos, la mayoría no nos tratan mal, ven que somos su última esperanza de ver un mañana mejor; pero siempre hay alguien que escarba las viejas heridas (monstruo, abominación, error de Dios, etc.)

Soy de la estirpe más débil, aunque fui creado personalmente por la anciana (científica jefe del proyecto ELF) junto a mis otros dos hermanos mayores. La vida no es tan mala si eres un soldado, tengo tres comidas al día, un lugar seguro para dormir y en este mundo eso no es poca cosa. Justo ahora marcho con un escuadrón al mando de mi mejor amigo (mi único amigo de echo) el capitán Adam Smith, al nido trece, alias Nueva York. El capitán Smith es un hombre rubio de veinte años de edad (joven para ser capitán, pero se lo ha ganado), ojos azules que recordaban al mar, tenía una cicatriz en el rostro que era obvio que fue hecha por un Oni. En resumen, el típico héroe yanqui que sale en las viejas películas de acción.

—Muy bien señoritas, este helicóptero aterrizara en el nido trece a las 0600 horas. Tenemos veinte minutos para prepararnos, así que no lo repetiré dos veces. Nuestra misión es recuperar una pieza de tecnología que los genios del laboratorio necesitan para el "Proyecto Saturno". El equipo Alfa entrara después de nosotros a las 1200 horas (mierda como siempre somos la carne de cañón) La pieza de tecnología está en manos del doctor Sebastián Helios; si hay que elegir en una situación crítica a uno de los dos las ordenes son salvar el artefacto, ENTENDIERON. En todo el helicóptero se escuchó SI SEÑOR. "El capitán observó al único miembro ELF de su equipo, era un muchacho de dieciséis años, con cuernos pequeños que se asemejaban a los de un diablillo (eran de color blanco) Como todo militar actual tenía una buena complexión física, su cabello era negro azulado al igual que uno de sus grandes ojos, el otro es de color rojo y su piel tenía una tez blanca". Se dirigió a mí de forma amistosa y susurrándome hablo. -Tranquilo Hiro, esta no es nuestra primera misión suicida, que te sucede. Lo observo un momento antes de responder.

—Esta misión me huele raro. Quiero decir que hacia un científico de nuestro laboratorio en medio de un nido Oni. Y como diablos no lo atraparon tan rápido puso un pie en ese lugar. Debes admitir que esto es extraño. —Ya lo sé, pero preguntárnoslo no nos dará una respuesta. Lo mejor que podemos hacer es completar esta maldita misión y tomar unos tragos; pero tú no ya que eres menor de edad. Jajaja. —Muy gracioso. -Puede que solo sean nervios, pero estate alerta. —Si, lo que digas mamá.

El helicóptero aterrizo y los soldados se alistaron para su misión de infiltración. Todos nosotros teníamos el equipo de soldado estándar cascos, armaduras anti impactos de color camuflaje marca registrada de la "Unión Internacional". Todos a excepción de mi portaban una AK-47; yo tenía una pistola XM17, granadas de mano, cuchillo de soldado y todo lo que siempre llevamos en este tipo de misiones. Una vez preparados salimos del helicóptero rumbo a lo desconocido.

—Muy bien señoritas la señal del localizador nos indica que el objetivo se encuentra en el centro de la ciudad. Mejor nos damos prisa antes de que anochezca. Uno de los cuatro soldados que se encontraban con nosotros se dirigió a mi para hacerme una pregunta. —Oye Hiro, dime es cierto que los Oni no salen de noche. —La luz del sol les moleta en exceso por lo que no salen mucho de día, pero eso no quiere decir que no podamos encontrar un grupo despierto a esta hora; no cometas el error del equipo Gama. —¿Qué le paso al equipo Gama? El capitán intervino. —Te lo pondré así chico aun hoy están uniendo los restos de esos pobres desgraciados. Ahora en marcha y bajen la voz. —S-sí señor.

El equipo Omega deambula sin problemas por la ciudad que ahora se encontraba en un estado lamentable digno de una explosión nuclear. Cuando la señal del localizador nos condujo a un centro comercial en ruinas, entramos sin vacilar, pero el equipo de novatos no estaba preparado para enfrentar lo que estaba ahí.

Unos pequeños Oni gateaban por todo el piso y dos adultos estaban junto a ellos. Uno de los adultos, devoro a una de las crías de manera cruel, lo que provocó que los demás miembros del equipo quisieran vomitar y por ende revelar nuestra posición (si alertaban a los demás estábamos muertos) Adam y yo nos apresuramos a calmarlos. —Silencio quieren que nos maten a todos. Los demás hicieron un esfuerzo para calmarse, no vomitaron, pero no tenían muy buen aspecto.

—Ya estoy cansado del canibalismo; por lo menos las crías aun sienten dolor. —Ni que lo digas. También estoy harto de "cogerme" a las mismas hembras, deberíamos capturar a unos cuantos hombres como hizo el nido sur y que estos engendren hembras para nosotros. —Si tienes razón. Pero hasta no conseguir más tenemos que tener cuidado de no romper muchas de las que ya tenemos. Pero la niña que capture el otro día cerca de la zona fronteriza estaba deliciosa. —No entiendo tu gusto por esa chiquilla, ella no puede darnos crías. —Te prestare a la mocosa para que lo entiendas. Ver la desesperación en su rostro es el placer más grande que hay. Cuando la use en frente de su familia antes de devorarlos a todos no tuvo precio. JAJAJA. Ahora comamos antes que los otros despierten.

Las náuseas del equipo desaparecieron y fueron remplazadas por una expresión que revelaba temor, odio y furia. Adam intenta calmarlos lo mejor que puede. —Se cómo se sienten novatos. Pero no podemos hacer nada, si los atacamos y se nos escapan de seguro alertaran al resto del nido. De mala gana nos siguieron sin hacer ruido a la segunda planta, pero como casi siempre pasa en estas situaciones algo salió mal. Uno de los soldados tropezó y se colocó a la vista de esos mostraros.

—Mira lo que tenemos aquí, carne fresca y por su ropa veo que no viene solo. Jejeje. —Porque no salen a jugar. Descuiden no alertaremos a los demás, no todos los días uno puede probar carne humana. Mientras el soldado está muerto de miedo las criaturas olfatean en el aire. —Uno de ustedes tiene un aroma peculiar; es humana pero diferente. Me muero por probarlo. Ya descubiertos tomamos posiciones de combate. Una de las criaturas ataco tan rápido al soldado que se había tropezado que le atravesó la cavidad abdominal con una mano y con la otra lo degolló con sus garras.

El otro fue en dirección hacia nosotros. —Escuadrón dispersión. Acatamos la orden de forma automática. —No corran, es que no quieren jugar con nosotros. El capitán y el resto de la unidad se enfrentaban a uno mientras yo peleaba con el otro. Del lado del capitán las cosas no iban muy bien, de un manotazo el Oni arranco la cara de un soldado y a otro lo pateo tan fuerte que se escuchó como se rompían sus huesos. —Lo lamento, siempre olvido lo frágiles que son los humanos. Jijiji

Adam saca su cuchillo y empieza a pelear de igual a igual con el Oni esta que le corta la cara con su arma y este en un auto reflejo lo empuja tres metros; cuando Adam se levanta del suelo empieza a reír. —Lo reconozco saco de carne sabes pelear para ser ganado. Por cierto, que te causa tanta gracia. Apenas si me heriste. El capitán señala las piernas del Oni donde muy cerca se encuentra una granada activa. —HIJO DE P…

Los dos soldados se refugian en una pila de escombros para evitar la explosión. El Oni se encontraba mutilado, pero parecía que no sintiera dolor porque se arrastraba hacia ellos con intención de matarlos. El capitán junto con su compañero lo rematan cortándole la cabeza con sus cuchillos; del cadáver emanaba un líquido negro tan asqueroso como para taparse la nariz. Por otro lado, yo estaba junto al otro Oni.

—Veo que no intentaste ayudar a tu amigo. —Mejor que haya muerto, más carne para mí. Aunque pensándolo bien los podría mantener con vida para que nos produzcan hembras fértiles. ¿Qué me dices? No es una mala oferta. Sin mostrar emoción contesto. —Ya que todos ustedes parecen ser el mismo calco mal hechos, solo tengo una pregunta para ti. ¿Fuiste tu quien torturo a esa pequeña niña? —Jajaja. Si fui yo y que.

—Nada. Solo que eso cambia la forma en la que te matare. —¿Matarme? JAJAJAJA. Y yo pensaba que los humanos no tenían sentido del humor. Y dime chiquillo, ¿Cómo piensas hacer eso?

—Fácil, estamos a un metro de distancia. Revelando mis dos vectores de manera veloz corto sus piernas y brazos. —MALDICIÓN. IMPOSIBLE. Ese era el olor que sentí antes, tu eres un…. Antes de que termine su frase saco mi arma y le disparo en la boca, lo que provoca que pedazos de su lengua y colmillos queden regados por todo el piso; los cuales los retoños se apresuran a comer. El Oni se retorcía en el suelo intentando gritar.

—¿Qué te pasa no ibas a decir algo? Se bien que ustedes no sienten dolor, por eso mi abuela me dio a probar estas balas experimentales creadas a partir de los cadáveres de los tuyos (desgraciadamente no pueden producirse en masa por la complejidad de su fabricación) Eso que sientes se llama dolor, acostúmbrate.

Nos reunimos al pie de las escaleras y el soldado es el primero en hablar. —Hiro te encuentras bien. Tenemos que salir de aquí, de seguro escucharon la explosión. Adam contesta sin mostrar nerviosismo. —Tranquilo chico, si la hubieran escuchado ya estarían aquí. Cuando están durmiendo solo responden al "grito" de uno de los suyos. Bueno antes de continuar tenemos que encargarnos de las crías.

—Señor, son solo bebes. Dicho eso Adam lo golpea en la cara y lo levanta del suelo sujetándolo del cuello. —Escucha y aprende maldito imbécil. EL ÚNICO ONI BUENO ES EL QUE NO RESPIRA. ENTENDIDO SOLDADO. —S-s-sí, señor. Me quede en silencio mientras los ayudaba a matar a las crías restantes del desayuno de esos dos. Luego tomamos las placas de identificación de nuestros compañeros (algo que ya era una rutina para mi) y nos dirigimos a la segunda planta del edificio.


	2. Capítulo 2: Infiltración parte II

**Capítulo 2: Infiltración parte II**

Ya en el segundo piso nos dispusimos a encontrar a nuestro objetivo y salir lo más rápido de ese lugar como se pueda (de preferencia antes de que anochezca) Pero cuando encontramos una bifurcación nos separamos, Adam decidió ir solo mientras yo iba con el soldado sobreviviente.

—Hiro crees que el capitán este bien si va solo. —No te preocupes por él, hacemos cosas así prácticamente a diario. Por cierto, soldado, ¿Cómo te llamas? —Marco Ramírez, soy un recién graduado de la academia. (Típico, a los dos pareas más reconocidos del ejército, nos envían novatos verdes para decirnos muéranse de una vez y no molesten más)

—Hiro, si no te molesta que lo pregunte porque tú y el capitán Smith dirigen un equipo de categoría omega; por lo que he visto son muy fuertes. Suspiro un momento para mostrar mi nivel de estrés y le contesto. —En mi caso yo soy un marginado en el cuerpo de los ELF, porque a pesar de ser creado para ser un soldado de élite como mis hermanos mayores, termine teniendo un nivel de poder apenas aceptable. Por eso los científicos del laboratorio usan su influencia en el ejército para mandarme a misiones suicidas (para eliminar a su más grande fracaso)

—Perdón por mi atrevimiento, pero entonces porque no te dedicaste a otra cosa una vez cumplido el año de servicio obligatorio para los ELF…

—"Defectuosos." El chico se detiene un momento y baja la cabeza. —No hay problema ya estoy acostumbrado. Mi sueño siempre fue ser científico como mi abuela (la anciana) pero después de ver los horrores que causan los Oni no podía quedarme de brazos cruzados, tenía que ayudar, aunque eso me costara la vida.

—Es un pensamiento muy noble. En mi caso solo me enlisté para tener un plato de comida caliente sobre la mesa. —Todos tenemos nuestras razones supongo. Y en el caso de Adam, como tu bien sabes, los soldados humanos hoy en día ya son cada vez menos frecuentes y los pocos que aún quedan en el ejército… no tienden a sobresalir mucho. Pero Adam es una de esas excepciones a la regla, puede pelear al nivel de un ELF de clase estándar. Su inteligencia y liderazgo le han hecho avanzar muchos escalafones; es más por méritos ya tendría el rango de teniente coronel, pero quiso seguir siendo capitán para no renunciar al campo de batalla. —A-a-a-asombroso, el capitán es increíble. —Lo sé. Pero eso también le llevo a ganarse el desprecio de la mayoría de los ELF quien lo veían como un ser inferior (y de su padre que está empeñado en decir que su hijo desperdicia su potencial siendo soldado)

Unos metros después nos encontramos con Adam. —Todo bien amigo luces cansado. —Ya quisieras tener mi aguante Hiro. Me encontré con tres más de esas cosas en el camino, los liquidé por sorpresa mientras peleaban por un trozo de carne. El localizador nos dice que es en la siguiente sala; ya son las 1150 horas por lo tanto el equipo Alfa ya casi debería estar aterrizando. —El equipo Alfa, es toda una leyenda en la academia, son la élite de la élite. Toco el hombro de Ramírez. —Espera a conocerlos y luego hablamos.

Entrando en la siguiente sala no encontramos a los Oni, sino algo mucho peor. Había por lo menos cien mujeres desnudas llenas de cicatrices, quemaduras, huesos partidos, moretones e incluso amputaciones. El hedor del lugar era comparable al de una cloaca, alrededor había muchos cadáveres en descomposición. Ya había estado en nidos antes y no importa cuantos "visite." Nunca podre acostumbrarme a soportar estos lugares. Ramírez luego de tirar su contenido estomacal se dirigió al capitán.

—Señor, por Dios tenemos que sacarlas de aquí. —Esa no es nuestra misión soldado. —NO PODEMOS DEJARLAS AQUÍ. Adam aprieta sus puños un momento y observa a una de las prisioneras del nido. —Mira detenidamente a tu alrededor. No hay nada que salvar. Las mujeres tenían una mirada perdida y carente de brillo, como si sus cuerpos todavía funcionaran, pero sus almas se hubieran ido hace ya mucho tiempo. Cuando Ramírez logra recuperar la compostura buscamos entre todos la pieza de tecnología que vinimos a encontrar, después de un rato por fin la encontramos. Se hallaba en un charco de sangre y viseras con un gafete que ponía: "Sebastián Helios."

—Bueno, al menos ya no tendremos que decidir entre salvar al buen docto o a la pieza de tecnología. Adam y Ramírez me miran como diciendo "enserio." Solo intentaba animar un poco el de por si deprimente ambiente. Lo que sea que buscábamos se encontraba dentro de un cubo de metal sellado; pero poco me interesaba lo que contuviera, solo quería salir de este infierno y tomar una buena ducha. Antes de irnos colocamos un par de cargas explosivas en la sala (por lo menos les daremos un merecido descanso a esas pobres victimas) Antes de salir de la sala una voz hace que me detenga, cuando volteo para detectar al dueño de esta, me encuentro con una niña de alrededor de trece años (debe ser de quien hablaba el Oni de la planta baja)

Se encontraba en un estado bastante mejor que la mayoría; por lo que deduje que no debió haber estado en este lugar mucho tiempo. Hablaba apenas con fuerza como si se le escapara la vida. -M-m-mamm-á, p-papá, Her… Hayu-ud-a po—or f-f-favo-or. Se que salvarla es un riesgo a la misión, su salud mental quizás sea irreparable, también su estado físico sugería que no soportaría mucho más, si la llevamos podríamos alertar al nido. —Hiro, se lo que estás pensando. Si la llevamos será una carga que podría costarnos el cuello.

—Ya me conoces Adam, si le doy la espalda a alguien que lo necesita no soy mejor que esos monstruos. —Quieres llevarla con nosotros, Hiro. —No, Ramírez. Es más seguro que la lleve por mi cuenta al segundo puesto de extracción. Ustedes vayan al primero e infirmen al equipo Alfa de que nos busquen ahí. Adam me entrega el cubo metálico.

—Tómalo. Ambos sabemos que, si regresamos con esto, se marcharan sin ti. Te diría buena suerte, pero sé que no la necesitas maldito loco. Dicho eso me da un puñetazo en el estómago y se marcha junto con Ramírez el cual se veía muy confundido. —Bueno niña, ya es mas de mediodía y tenemos una larga caminata por delante.

Porque la vida no es como en una de esas viejas películas de acción que miraba con la abuela cuando era pequeño; de ser ese el caso ahora podría usar uno de estos coches viejos que no han recibido mantenimiento en décadas y llegar rápido al puto de extracción. Por lo menos logré hacerle un vestido improvisado a esa desafortunada niña con unos trozos de cortinas que encontré. En cuanto a ella le ofrecí de comer la mitad de mis provisiones las cuales devoro en un parpadeo (pese a su condición) sin decir palabra alguna, luego se durmió. Observe mi reloj y ya eran las 15:00 hs; lo que quería decir que solo tenía un poco más de tres horas para largarme de aquí o enfrentarme a una ciudad repleta de Oni (si esto fuera un examen de la academia elegiría la opción "A")

Por cada hora que pasa cada vez detecto más de estos monstruos en los alrededores, por suerte los escombros de la ciudad ayudan a esconder nuestra presencia. Su olfato es tan agudo que se les dio el apodo de "tiburones de tierra" pero es también su mayor defecto. Ellos detectan tantos olores simultáneamente que sus cerebros no pueden procesar toda esa información; es decir que si no se concentran en buscar a una presa especifica estos no sabrían donde esta si no pueden verla (creo que la única razón por la que todavía estoy vivo es que piensan que nadie sería los suficientemente estúpido de entrar voluntariamente en sus dominios)

Ya son las cinco de la tarde, pero viendo el lado positivo solo me falta un kilómetro para llegar a la meta. Pero como si las mismísimas fuerzas que rigen el universo me escupieran en la cara, justo a doscientos metros de llegar al punto de extracción me encuentro con dos Oni que bloqueaban mi única ruta de acceso. —No soporto la luz solar. Después de ochocientos años atrapados bajo tierra realmente no la soporto. —Deja de quejarte. Si no querías salir de día, debiste invernar como los demás en vez de buscar animales que devorar. —Es mejor que pasar hambre, ya no quedan ni las ratas y nuestras crías me tienen arto. —Recuerda en qué lugar estamos y pronto será de noche. ¡Sera mejor que nos larguemos de aquí!

Ignorando la conversación casi de manera instintiva, fijo toda mi atención al Oni que se encuentra detrás de ellos y en mi mente maldigo el día en que nací; ese de ahí era un jodido "Oni superior." El ente media dos y medio metros de alto, tenía músculos de alguien que abusaba de los esteroides, en vez de parecer un vampiro desnutrido como los demás miembros de su especie, este tenía forma de un corpulento hombre dragón, en especial por sus escamas rojas que cubrían todo su cuerpo y sus ojos amarillos de reptil. Con una voz grave se dirige a sus "compañeros". —Tienes razón el sol casi se pone, por lo que no debería perder más tiempo. En un rápido movimiento decapita a uno de ellos, mientras él otro usando toda su fuerza intenta escapar de su agarre, pero este le tritura la cabeza con una sola mano.

—Ya puedes salir mi delicioso almuerzo y por favor también trae contigo a ese suculento postre. Se me heló la sangre cuando miro justo donde nos escondíamos. —Si en verdad pensaste que podrías escapar, déjame decirte que los detecte tan rápido te llevaste a ese juguete roto de la sala de "diversión", nada como darles esperanza a las presas y luego quitárselas. Sal de una vez, no quiero tener que compartirlos con el resto del nido. Ni siquiera los del laboratorio sabían mucho sobre esta rara clase de Oni, todos tenían formas y tamaños diferentes; su poder era muy superior a los de la clase común, tanto que estos no se atrevían a desafiarlos aun en grupos. Como ya me había descubierto no me quedo más remedio que salir de mi escondite (por supuesto sin exponer a la niña)

—Valla suerte, un ELF. Su sabor es el más exquisito que he probado nunca. Dicho eso se abalanza contra mí y cuando está cerca uso mis vectores para detenerlo. —POR FAVOR SUÉLTAME ME LASTIMAS. Jajaja. Ya no puedo seguir con la farsa; me haces cosquillas, jajajajajajaja. —¡Mierda! ¿Cómo has … No lo podía creer, sus escamas son tan duras que no pude ni rasguñarlo. Mientras todavía continuaba desconcertado por lo sucedido, el Oni aprovecha que baje la guardia para escapar de mi agarre y correr hacia mí con una velocidad increíble. Me pateo en el rostro tan rápido que apenas me dio tiempo suficiente de cubrirme con uno de mis vectores, pero aun así salí despedido cinco metros sobre el nivel del suelo, perdiendo mi casco en el proceso y aterrizando muy dolorosamente sobre el piso (creo que tengo un brazo fracturado)

—Ya te quedo claro niño, solo estoy jugando contigo, no tienes posibilidad de derrotarme. Todavía aturdido y sangrando en el suelo logro articular palabras. —AH. AH AH. PUDRETE. Estoy harto de que me digan que o no puedo hacer "tos" "tos" "tos". —Me he enfrentado a cosas más peligrosas que tú, (no era cierto) no me das miedo.

—Ja. Mírate ni siquiera puedes levantarte del piso. Bien, ya viene siendo hora de terminar contigo. Y descuida tratare muy bien a la niñata que tienes escondida detrás de esa roca, ji-ji.

Cuando envistió sobre mi, fue como si el tiempo se detuviese y toda una vida desfilara delante de mis ojos. Recuerdo a mi Abuela leyendo historias para dormir a mí y mis hermanos. Lilith en su fiesta de graduación (que hermosa se veía en ese vestido blanco) Mi primer día en la academia. Cuando conocí a Adam… Unos ELF de tercer año me estaban golpeando para que abandonara la academia; pero justo antes de que me dieran el golpe de gracia; Adam apareció. —Eres uno de esos indecibles del "segundo curso", ¿no? Enseguida te atendemos. —Tú, cierra los ojos. Le hago caso y siento una tenue luz a través de mis parpados cerrados; también escucho un ligero forcejeo y luego silencio absoluto.

—Ya puedes abrirlos. Cuando lo hice no podía creer lo que vieron mis ojos, todos mis atacantes estaban tumbados en el suelo con ojos en blanco. —P-pero. ¿Cómo? Eran ELF destinados a escuadrones Beta. ¿Como los venciste? Me enseño una "granada de luz". —Como mi padre siempre dice, "una gota de conocimiento es más poderosa que un mar de fuerza". —¡¿Q-qué?! —Digo, que si hubiesen usado sus vectores sin saber dónde estaba yo, se hubieran hecho carne molida entre ellos. Soy Adam, de primer año y de los humanos del "segundo curso", mucho gusto. Cuando me extendió su mano para ayudarme la tome y me levanto. —Soy Hiro, también de primer año. Mucho gusto Adam. Desde ese día nos convertimos en los mejores amigos.

Regresando a la realidad, uso mis vectores como impulso salto por encima del hombre dragón. —Vaya, ¿todavía quieres jugar un poco más insecto? Usando mis brazos invisibles, creo una cortina de polvo y mugre con los miles de escombros que hay alrededor. —Eso no te servirá de nada, puedo olerte a kilómetros. Nunca podrás… AAAAA. Aun tosiendo sangre y con la nariz fracturada logre esbozar una sonrisa.

—Tomo tiempo, pero mi plan funciono. —MIS OJO. MIS OJOS, TE MATARE, TE MATARE, TE MATARE…. JURO QUE USARE TU PIEL BLANCA PARA LIMPIARME EL CULO. —Con esa boquita comes. Y, por cierto, si te preguntas por qué no puedes ubicarme usando tu nariz de sabueso, es porque estas balas especiales no solo te permiten experimentar el dolor físico por primera vez. Sino que también están bañadas en una formula especial que bloquea temporalmente tu sentido del olfato.

El Oni se pone todavía aún más furioso (sinceramente no creí que fura posible) y destroza todo lo que tiene a su alrededor. —Si no podía traspasar tus escamas; tenía que buscar una alternativa. Por eso hice la nube de polvo para que no pudieras predecir mis acciones. Por como hablaste de la carne de ELF deduje que te enfrentaste a más de uno antes y apuesto mis cuernos que ninguno intentó siquiera atacarte en los ojos.

—MISERABLE GUSANO, COMO PUDISTE ATINARME CON TU ARMA SI NO SE VEÍA NADA…. AAAA. Mareado por el enorme esfuerzo que ejerce sobre mi usar demasiado tiempo mis vectores más la paliza que recibí, (cero que me desmayare) me dirijo hacia la niña para llevarla a un lugar seguro. "En tono cansado". —F-fácil… nunc-a … te perdí de vista; calculé tu posición todo el tiempo por medio de mi oído mientras creaba la nube de po-o-l-lvo... Ya no podía mover ni un musculo, mi cabeza estaba a punto de implosionar, si usara mi poder una vez más creo que moriría.

Y como si nada más me pudiera salir peor, el ultimo rayo de sol se había extinguido dándole paso a la oscuridad; los miles de Oni despertaron y por sus alaridos se escuchaban "MUY" hambrientos. El hombre dragón se había calmado y empezó a reír maniáticamente. JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA. —Es una lástima que no pueda regenerar mis ojos tan rápido como para participar en el festín, pero me conformo con saber que no tendrás una muerte rápida. —Dijiste "regenerar", eso es nuevo. —Y yo lamento no poder llevarte al laboratorio y usarte como conejillo de indias (pero sobre todo lamento no ser tan fuerte como para proteger a una niña indefensa) (SOY PATÉTICO.)

Justo cuando un grupo de por lo menos cincuenta Oni comunes me detectaran y se dirigiesen a mí con intención de convertirme en su cena. En el cielo nocturno veo un helicóptero y de él salen seis siluetas humanoides, dos de ellas descuartizan a la horda que venía en mi dirección, otros dos se enfrentan al "Oni superior" de escamas rojas que acababa de recuperar inexplicablemente uno de sus ojos. Y los últimos dos vinieron a revisar mi estado. —¡Realmente eres un inútil! Deberías haber ejercido de científico como la abuela, en debes de seguir manchando el honor de los ELF. —¡Mi hermana no solo tiene razón! ¡Sino que ni siquiera deberían haberte permitido existir! Si fuera por mi estarías camino derechito al basurero, donde perteneces.

A pesar de que cada musculo del cuerpo me dolía no pude evitar reírme porque afortunadamente el único e inigualable equipo Alfa me estaba rescatando. En otras palabras, Lilith (sujeto C-665) y Demian (sujeto C-666) mis dos hermanos mayores me estaban salvando.


	3. Capítulo 3: Infiltración parte III

**Capítulo 3: Infiltración parte III**

Mis hermanos mayores, los líderes del equipo Alfa vinieron a rescatarme, la ironía hizo que no pudiera contener la riza pese a que me dolía prácticamente todo. —Lilith, recuérdame porque estamos salvándole. —Porque tiene en su poder el "objeto" que vinimos a recuperar. —Bien, chequemos si lo tiene encima y larguémonos de aquí, no tolero el hedor de estos nidos. —E-ee-esper-e-n, la n-i-ni-ñ-a. Señalo con el brazo que no tenía fracturado hacia donde se encontraba la niña.

Lilith revisa el lugar y me dedica una mirada que dice que "soy la escoria más grande de este mundo". —Cuando pienso que no puedes caer más bajo me dejas sorprendida; no sabía que tuvieras esos gustos. Demian me sujeta del pelo pese a que me encontraba herido. —Hermanito, "NO SERA" esta la razón por la que tuvimos que venir a buscarte, ¿VERDAD? Me costaba mucho mantenerme despierto y recordaba que cuando éramos pequeños digiera lo que digiera mi hermano siempre me "golpeaba "cuando se ponía así, por lo que preferí guardar silencio.

—Hermano, ¡BASTA! —Pero, Lilith. —Ya que nos tomamos las molestias de venir por él, asegurémonos que viva. Además, el capitán Smith, hablo con su padre para que garanticemos su seguridad. Demian me suelta y empieza a revisar mis signos vitales. —Detesto cuando tienes razón. Sin ningún tipo de cuidado tantea mis costillas (lo que provocó que gritara de dolor) —Deja de quejarte marica, solo son tres costillas rotas, un brazo fracturado, nariz rota y una contusión.

Observó a Lilith quien se encontraba mirando fijamente a sus dos camaradas luchar contra el Oni superior; con sus ojos grises que tenían una mirada fría como el hielo, cabello rosado claro, aunque llevaba puesto el uniforme del escuadrón Alfa no podía esconder su hermosa figura digna de una hermosa modelo (sin margen de duda sus medidas son 89-56-85) A pesar de que no éramos hermanos de sangre puesto que yo fui creado con materiales genéticos diferentes a los suyos, no podía evitar pensar que estaba mal sentir "esto" por ella. Lilith obviamente nunca me dio ni la hora, pero en el fondo sé que se preocupa por mi bienestar. Al menos eso quiero creer ya que junto con Demian son los guerreros más poderosos de todos los ELF. Con uno solo hubiese bastado para completar la misión. Y estoy seguro de que si mi hermano hubiera venido solo ya no estaría respirando.

Hablando de él, se encontraba vistiendo el uniforme de los Alfas; un bio-traje de color negro que se ajustaba a las medidas de su usuario, el material era flexible pero más resistente que los antiguos trajes blindados que teníamos. Como todos los soldados ELF portaba una única arma de fuego "una pistola con munición especial ", el siempre confiable cuchillo de guerra y los demás aditamentos como un par de granadas de fusión, etc. (cuando uno es del escuadrón alfa, el armamento está a otro nivel)

Es tres años mayor que yo y dos menores que Lilith. Tenía la misma masa muscular que un boxeador de peso pesado, dientes grandes y blancos como perlas, una piel negra, ojos marrones tirando a amarillo, su cabello era corto con un estilo militar y la única manera de que alguien nos asociara como familia sería por nuestros cuernos blancos (aunque todos los ELF masculinos los tenemos igual)

—Acabo de desperdiciar una inyección de morfina en ti maldito inservible, más vale que estés agradecido. Respirando entrecortadamente le respondo. —Yo, también te quiero hermano. —Demian, llévatelo de aquí junto con la niña al helicóptero y atiende sus heridas ahí. Sin rechistar mi hermano obedeció y nos puso a salvo en el helicóptero usando sus vectores, para luego centrar su atención en la niña. Junto a mí se encontraban Adam y Ramírez quienes disparaban del helicóptero en movimiento usando sus AK-47 (no le hacían mucho daño al enemigo, pero al menos retrasaban su avance)

—Hiro, te dije que no necesitabas suerte, ves como no moriste. Estaba demasiado cansado y adolorido como para devolverle el golpe que me dio horas antes.

—Vamos a ver que tienes niña. Signos de desnutrición y deshidratación avanzadas, múltiples heridas en todo su cuerpo que concuerdan con la presencia de sus muchas fracturas, la mitad del rostro presenta quemaduras de tercer grado (abra que extirpar ese ojo derecho), presenta signos de una fisura anal y sin entrar en detalles probablemente perdida completa de su capacidad de reproducción. Es casi seguro que padezca múltiples enfermedades debido a las condiciones antihigiénicas en las que se encontraba. Es solo un chequeo preliminar, pero, en resumen, está en muchas mejores condiciones que la mayoría de mujeres que rescatamos de los nidos. —Y… yo pensando que fuiste a la facultad de medicina solo por las chicas. Demian hace caso omiso de mi comentario, como si no estuviera ahí y coloca a la muchacha en una de las capsulas criogénicas del helicóptero. —Bien, esto deberá mantenerla viva hasta que la llevemos al hospital. Cuando termina, de un grito llama a Lilith. -HERMANA, YA ESTÁN ASEGURADOS, VAYÁMONOS ANTES DE QUE EL RESTO DEL NIDO NOS DETECTE.

Cierto, porque no vienen todos a matarnos. Ya han pasado cinco minutos desde que se puso el sol, es tiempo suficiente para que la horda completa nos rodease. ¿Qué se me escapa? ¡Piensa! ¡Piensa! Lo tengo, ¡ESO ES…! Los Oni normales, no se atreven enfrentarse al "Oni superior" aun en grandes grupos por lo que este debe ser su territorio. La pequeña horda que nos está atacando ahora debieron estar cerca del área y no pudieron resistirse a la carne fresca (cuando el hambre puede más que el miedo)

—Números tres y cuatro continúen manteniendo a la horda un poco más, cinco y seis apóyenlos. —SI COMANDANTE. —LILITH, ¿QUÉ HACES? —Descuida hermano, no tardara mucho. Ella lo dice mirando fríamente al hombre dragón que ahora presta toda su atención en ella (recuperando su otro ojo)

—Lo reconozco, tus compañeros saben pelear, no pude matar a ninguno. Pero como ves tampoco me hicieron nada. Te propongo algo, entrégame al chico que me quito los ojos hace un rato y los dejare marchar en paz. Ella voltea a observarme sin cambiar su mirada helada. Luego vuelve a poner su atención en el Oni.

—Por su culpa estamos metidos en este lío, qué más quisiera yo. Sabía que me dolería tragar saliva, pero de igual forma lo hice. —Jajaja. ¡Es un trato entonces! Lilith usando uno solo de sus vectores golpea al monstruo con tanta fuerza en su cara escamosa que este cae de rodillas haciendo que perdiera el aliento. —No me malentiendas, él siempre ha sido un fastidio. (Me digo a mí mismo que eso no me dolió) —Pero nunca he abandonado a uno de los nuestros y no empezare hoy; menos por un intento de lagartija mal concebida como tú.

Guau, y yo creía que lo había hecho enojar, ahora sus ojos amarillos se volvieron rojos de pura furia. —JAJAJAJA. BIEN MUCHACITA, DE CUALQUIER FORMA, NO PENSABA DEJARLOS IR. Viéndote bien eres todo un bombón con ese cuerpo y rostro de porcelana. Jijiji. No puedo esperar a "divertirme" contigo. Sin perder su estado sereno, Lilith contesto —Si de verdad piensas que puedes derrotarme eres más tonto de lo que pareces. —Tontería ni siquiera puedes herir mi cuerpo, ¿cómo vas a vencerme? ¿Ninguno podrá escapar?

Ella utilizo diez vectores (una capacidad que tenemos los ELF es que para nosotros no son invisibles) para inmoviliza al "Oni superior." —No puedo moverme. Y que, ¿me detendrás aquí para siempre? —No, solo quiero ver cuanto aguantas la presión. Lilith aprieta al hombre dragón usando tanta fuerza que sus escamas comienzan a agrietarse. El Oni desesperado libera uno de sus brazos, levanta un gran trozo de piedra del piso y lo lanza contra el helicóptero. Pero en un rápido movimiento Lilith libera otro vector y desvía el proyectil.

—MIERDA, cuanto de esas cosas tienes. —No necesitas saberlo. Pronto estarás muerto. Usando todavía más fuerza agrieta más las escamas del Oni, pero eso también tuvo repercusiones en Lilith ya que empezó a sangrarle la nariz. —Lilith, te ayudare entre los dos de seguro lo venceremos. —¿QUIEN TE PIDIÓ AYUDA DEMIAN? YO SOLA PUEDO CON EL. QUE NADIE INTERVENGA. Dicho eso se esfuerza todavía más, haciendo que empiece a marearse.

Esta es una batalla de voluntades (quien se cansa primero muere) si mi hermana no logra matarlo de seguro usando uso de su velocidad, ni Demian podría evitar que la mate desde donde esta. El alcance de sus vectores es de quince metros, pero aun así mis cálculos indican que tendría que estar a una distancia de por lo menos nueve para poder evitar ese fatídico resultado; pero nos encontrábamos a doce. Podría habar con mi hermano, pero dudo mucho que me haga caso (más si es sobre sus habilidades)

Adam y los demás están ocupados manteniendo a la horda a raya. Lo peor es que si Lilith logra matar al "Oni superior", de seguro el nido completo nos atacará tan velozmente que no nos dará tiempo para escapar; apuesto mis cuernos y el sueldo del mes a que todos ellos nos están observando ahora mismo. Lilith debe saberlo y por eso nos está comprando tiempo, cuando este en su límite de seguro ordenara la retirada quedándose atrás. Después de freírme los sesos buscando una solución se me ocurrió un plan que de seguro voy a lamentar mañana (en caso de que sobreviva)

—Demian. ¿Qué es eso? Cuando el voltea saco "algo" de su cinturón. —¿A que estas jugando? —Lo siento me pareció ver algo, deben ser los efectos de la morfina. ¿No tendrás un poco más de casualidad? —¡Imbécil! Dicho eso vuelve a prestar atención a la pelea de Lilith con el hombre dragón. —Adam como vas. —Tu como crees. Nos estamos quedando sin munición.

Le devuelvo el cubo de metal por si algo sale mal con mi "brillante idea."

—Quiero que sepas que, si muero, el dinero que te debo está en mi escritorio.

—¿D-de que estas hablando? Uso todo lo que me quedaba de fuerza y voluntad para impulsarme con mis vectores como si fuera una flecha, para darle un puñetazo en la cara al maldito dragón. Quien rápidamente atrapa mi brazo izquierdo (el brazo que no estaba fracturado) con su boca y lo parte a la mitad; para luego tragárselo entero. Caigo al piso y el grito de dolor que hice destrozo mis cuerdas bocales. —MMM. La carne de ELF no tiene comparación ni con la humana. No importa cuánto la pruebe no me canso del sabor. El Oni con su brazo libre intentar conseguir otro trozo de mí, pero Lilith utilizando sus vectores lo aleja de mí de tal forma que ese monstro atraviesa un viejo edificio en ruinas (y todo lo que había por delante) —DIJE QUE…. La interrumpo por si caigo en "shock". -ORDENA…. La…. retirada… confía en m…i.

Me mira detenidamente por un segundo que parece eterno. —¡TODOS RETIRADA! Todo el mundo sin excepción acata sus órdenes y se dirigen al helicóptero. Cuando todos estábamos adentro este empieza a despegar y los Oni comunes no pueden alcanzarnos. Rápidamente Demian atiende mi herida (por petición de Lilith)

—ESTAS LOCO HIRO. Fue lo más estúpido que has hecho y eso dice mucho. Adam tenía razón perdí tanta sangre que es sorprendente que no me hubiera desmayado ya. Justo como me lo esperaba ese "Oni superior" no tardó mucho en volver como si nada. —Les dije que no podrían escapar de mí. Los Oni comunes del suelo le abrieron paso como si tuviera una enfermedad contagiosa. El hombre dragón levanto por lo menos cien rocas del tamaño de un puño en cada mano. —Pueden intentar detener las rocas con su magia, pero si una sola toca su trasto a la velocidad que las lanzare de seguro caerá al suelo. JAJAJAJA. Prepárense a… "pip" "pip" "pip" "pip" … ¿Qué es ese ruido? El mostró levanta su vista hacia el helicóptero y fija su mirada confundida en mi sonrisa (le mostraría el dedo medio, pero por ahora me era imposible) Y finalmente descubre de donde proviene el sonido y entiende la situación. Le grito lo más fuerte que puedo. —¡Espero… que hayas… disfrutado de tu ultima… cena, BASTARDO! —MALD….

Una gran explosión arraso con el Oni superior y con los demás provocando también que nuestro helicóptero casi pierda el control. Cuando salíamos del nido pude ver que miles de Oni se dirigían frenéticamente, al área donde tuvo lugar la explosión (eso significaba que ese maldito dragón por fin estaba muerto) Noté las miradas de todos los presentes en mi dirección. —Siempre es bueno tener un "AS" en la manga, o en este caso una bomba. Dicho eso caigo rendido y pierdo la conciencia.

"Hace tiempo que no tenía este sueño", nunca supe que significaba. Un niño con una caja de música y una niña Diclonius se observan mutuamente en un bosque. Cerca de la niña hay una lápida (me pregunto a quién pertenecerá) Jamás puedo recordar el rostro de ninguno de los dos, pero si la melodía de la caja a pesar de nunca haberla escuchado antes (¿eso creo?)

**Hospital militar de la ciudadela; habitación número siete:**

Cuando despierto de inmediato me doy cuenta de que estoy llorando (¿qué significara ese sueño?) Junto a mí se encontraban Adam y Marco Ramírez sentados al costado de mi cama. Los dos todavía usaban su uniforme y parece que no han dormido bien en un tiempo, tenían la usual mirada de alguien que va a dar malas noticia. —Hiro, no sé cómo decirte esto, pero… —No me asustes Adam. ¿Qué paso? Dilo de una vez —Bien, como quieras. Tus heridas fueron muy graves y perdiste mucha sangre; por lo que entraste en un coma…. Ya de eso, hace siete años. —¿Q-QUÉ? Los dos empiezan a reír muy alegremente.

—Lo siento Hiro, el capitán me convenció de hacerlo. —Tranquilo, fue solo una broma. La verdad solo llevas inconsciente dos días, algo normal teniendo en cuenta por todo lo que pasaste. —INVESILES. ESTA ES LA ULTIMA VES QUE LES SALVO LA VIDA. Cuando veo el control remoto de la televisión, tengo el impulso de lanzárselos a estos dos idiotas, cuando… —AH, ya recuerdo…

Las expresiones de los dos cambian de júbilo a serias. Adam es el primero en hablar. —Quieres que te dejemos solo. —Podemos volver después, si quieres. —No, chicos está bien. Pero podrían traerme algo de comer, siento que no he comido en dos días. Los dos me dedican una leve sonrisa y salen del cuarto. Mi brazo derecho tenía un yeso, eso significaba que por medio mes no podría "ejercitarme." Pero en lugar de mi brazo izquierdo había un muñón recubierto de vendas ensangrentadas. "Es extraño, todavía podía sentir mi brazo como si lo tuviera."

Tocan a la puerta y digo que pacen. —Eso fue rápido ch… ¡Lilith! —Por fin despiertas, la abuela estaba muy preocupada. Te está esperando abajo junto con Demian. Ella ya no potaba el uniforme de soldado Alfa, su conjunto de ropa incluía una camisa blanca a rallas abotonada (no me explicó cómo podía contener a ese par), unos baqueros negros, un collar con sus placas militares y zapatos de vestir femeninos negros. Su aspecto era diferente de lo usual, su cabello rosa se encontraba recogido con una cinta. Usaba maquillaje (no es que lo necesitara, pero resaltaba sus encantadores rasgos faciales) Lo único que seguía siendo igual eran sus ojos grises fríos como un tempano y su expresión que decía a los cuatro vientos soy un oficial del ejército, si se meten conmigo les ira "MUY" mal.

—Tengo un Oni en la cara o, ¿qué? ¿Por qué me estas mirando tanto? —Si viniste a insultarme o lo que sea no estoy de humor. Dime lo que quieres y déjame descansar, por favor. —Lo que hiciste fue una estupidez total, el más mínimo error en ese "improvisado plan", nos hubiese costado la vida a todos y... Perdido en mis pensamientos espero a que termine con su sermón de "comandante" — (…) "Pero, gracias por salvarme" —Si, sí… Un momento, que fu lo último que dijiste.

—Dije, que la abuela quiere hablar contigo de algo importante, no la hagamos esperar. —Un momento, mis compañeros de equipo no tardaran en regresar con algo de comida; lo cierto es que me muero de hambre. —Solo, deja una…. —Ibas a decir nota, ¿no es así? Si, fue un chiste perdona que no te pueda aplaudir. —Sin siquiera contestarme, escribe una nota con un bolígrafo que se encontraba en su bolsillo y una servilleta olvidada en la mesa de vidrio donde se sirven los alimentos de los pacientes (Dios que hambre tengo)

—Con esto sabrán donde encontrarte. Iré a buscar una silla de ruedas, no te muevas. No sabía si me estaba tomando el pelo o no; pero conociéndola ni siquiera debe entender lo que es un chiste. —Casi lo olvido Lilith, ¿Qué fue de la misión? —El capitán Smith entrego el "objeto" al laboratorio dos horas después de traerlos a ti y a la niña a urgencias. "Tienes mucho papeleo que llenar" De solo pensarlo me dan ganas de cortarme el otro brazo.

Cuando el médico general determina que estoy en condiciones para ser dado de alta, Lilith me transporta con una silla de ruedas hacia la planta baja (nos tardamos un poco por que el ascensor estaba lleno) Finalmente en la primera planta nos dirigimos a la "sala de espera." Cuando llegamos pude ver una gran sonrisa en el rostro de mi abuela. Era una mujer de edad avanzada, su cabello largo estaba completamente repleto de canas, sus ojos rojos se veían muy cansados, sus cuernos son similares a los de mi hermana, llevaba puesto su bata de laboratorio con su tarjeta de identificación, pegada al costado de su pecho. Justo cuando quería hablarle un enfermero me interrumpió. —Señora, disculpe, pero soy nuevo y necesito sus datos para el registro del hospital. Otra vez, lamento mucho las molestias. —No, hay problema joven. Yo soy la Dra. Nana Kurama, vine a buscar a mi nieto, Hiro Kurama.


	4. Capítulo 4: Viejas Historias

**Capítulo 4: Viejas Historias**

De pequeño, cuando tenía cinco años mi parte favorita del día, era cuando la abuela Nana nos leía historias para dormir. Mi preferida siempre fue "_La derrota del Rey Demonio_". Mis hermanos y yo esperábamos en la sala principal, con la chimenea encendida a que la abuela nos contara un cuento. Los tres estábamos recostados en la alfombra, usando el mismo tipo de piyama (la única diferencia fue que el de Lilith era blanco y el nuestro de color azul)

La abuela se pone sus gafas de lectura, abre el libro de cuentos y se sienta en el sillón cerca de la chimenea encendida. Recuerdo que siempre nos miraba con una sonrisa que nos iluminaba el corazón (no me podía imaginar a nadie albergar odio hacia esa mujer)

—Bien, niños, que historia les gustaría escuchar. Como siempre para decidir mis hermanos y yo lo dejamos a la suerte; quien sacara la ramita más grande decidía. Esa noche fue mía y elegí _"La derrota del Rey Demonio"_ cosa que a Demian le encanto ya que también amaba ese cuento. Lilith en cambio prefería historias de _"Hadas y Unicornios"_ (si, se trata de la misma Lilith)

—Ustedes dos siempre eligen esa historia. ¿Por qué?

Demian es el primero en hablar. —Porque, es emocionante. Hay una guerra, sangre, héroes y un final inesperado. —Y-Yo, no lo sé, solo me gusta. Lilith no parecía muy convencida con mi respuesta, pero cuando iba a decirme algo, la abuela nos interrumpió. —Niños, se hace tarde y mañana hay clases. Sin perder más tiempo empezó a leer el libro.

_Hace mucho, en un lugar ya olvidado por el mismo tiempo, los humanos que apenas descubrían la metalúrgica, convivían con una raza noble y amable de los bosques. Los llamados elfos que eran parecidos a los seres humanos, exceptuando por sus orejas puntiagudas. Las dos razas tenían sus semejanzas y diferencias, pero siempre pudieron mantener la paz entre ellos; fueron años de prosperidad abundante._

_Pero todo cambio cuando aparecieron los demonios, seres malvados y oscuros que propagaban destrucción y enfermedad sobre humanos y elfos por igual. Nadie supo cómo llegaron los demonios, pero lo que si sabían es que ya no se irían._

_El más terrible de todos fue su rey "Demagorth; el devorador oscuro", su poder era tan grande que ni siquiera los dioses antiguos podían vencerlo. Estos dioses al verse superados por el poder maligno del Rey Demonio, hicieron el máximo sacrificio dando su vida inmortal para forjar un arma sin comparación._

_"El Amuleto del héroe"_

_El último y más joven de los dioses, viajo por toda la Tierra con la tarea de buscar a quien sea merecedor de recibir tanto poder. Muchos reyes humanos como algunos elfos hicieron cientos de ofrendas y sacrificios al Dios. Le construyeron templos que llegaban hasta las nubes, ofrecieron tesoros de un valor incalculable, sacrificios de tantas cabezas de ganado que crearon océanos de sangre. Hubo incluso un rey que ofreció todo lo que tenía; hasta su ropa._

_Pero el Dios, no encontraba a alguien digno de tal honor y responsabilidad. Cuando otro día paso sin éxito, un muchacho que apenas era un hombre llamo su atención. El chico estaba luchando con una banda de rufianes a quien les había robado una enorme bolsa de dinero. El Dios sintió curiosidad de como terminaría todo y observo como un mero espectador._

_El muchacho no era el más fuerte, pero sabía pelear y fue muy astuto; cuando los engaño para escapar y llegar a un pueblo en ruinas. El Dios reconocía ese pueblo, su gobernante como tributo por el amuleto, quemo todos sus campos de cultivos y cabezas de ganado. Por eso la gente en sus dominios siempre padece hambre. El joven ladrón bajo de su caballo y les entrego una bolsa repleta de monedas de oro._

_El Dios no podía creer lo que veía, el chico entrego suficiente dinero como para vivir como un duque por el resto de sus días. Luego se marchó sin esperar nada, ni siquiera un gracias. El Dios se preguntaba si finalmente encontró a quien estaba buscando, pero para estar seguro decidido hacerle una prueba._

_El ser celestial se trasformo en una anciana y espero al muchacho en la orilla de un río. Cuando el chico noto que la anciana no podía cruzar al otro lado, de inmediato se ofrece a ayudarla, cargándola sobre su espalda. El Dios bajo su disfraz de anciana, le agradece y lo reconoce como el joven que salvo la aldea de su hermana con una bolsa repleta de dinero._

_El chico le dice que no fue nada. El Dios disfrazado le pregunta porque ayudas a otros en estos tiempos en los que escasea la comida en todas partes, por la codicia de eso malos gobernantes. Él explica que también viene de una tierra gobernada por un hombre codicioso y cruel, que explotaba a su gente para vivir cómodamente. Y por el exceso de trabajo de ese lugar, perdió a toda su familia. Después de eso escapó como un fugitivo y decidido convertirse en alguien con la fuerza como para impedir que otros sufran las mismas penurias que él._

_Por fin, cuando llegaron al otro extremo del río, el Dios regresa a su forma divina ante el joven. El muchacho sorprendido no daba crédito a sus ojos, no podía creer que la anciana se tratase de un Dios. El Dios se presentó como "Ukagnus el último de los dioses" y conmovido por su noble espíritu, decidió entregarle el "Amuleto del Héroe"_

_Pero le advirtió que este poder venía con dos condiciones. La primera era que, si el amuleto no le consideraba digno, ni su alma sobreviviría a su rechazo. La segunda fue que, si el amuleto lo aceptaba como su maestro, debería viajar a una tierra lejana y enfrentar seres de pura maldad, que amenazaban el mundo. El joven acepta, toca el amuleto y el nombre de su primer portador se graba en este "Nara."_

_El poder del amuleto le otorgo una armadura plateada con una espada del mismo color, una capa oscura que absorbía la luz del sol. Pero lo más importante fue las grandes habilidades que le proporciono, superfuerza, agilidad y resistencia sobrehumanas. El Dios dichoso de que encontró a quien estaba buscando, abrió un portal para que su elegido lo atravesara. Pero antes le hizo una última pregunta._

_Ahora que tienes todo ese poder, ¿no te interesa vengarte del hombre que mató a tu familia? Nara, antes de cruzar el portal voltea la cabeza y le dice al Dios que ya lo hizo hace años cuando escapo de sus terrenos; pero que eso nunca lo hizo sentir mejor ya que su familia nunca volverá. Le dedica una triste sonrisa y cruza el portal._

_El héroe Nara, se convirtió en el mayor obstáculo de los demonios y en el símbolo de la esperanza; logrando unir a los reinos humanos y el Élfico del continente contra un enemigo común. Nuestro joven héroe tubo muchos aliados, pero la más importante, fue Elentari, princesa de los elfos y prometida a Celegorm, amigo de la infancia de la princesa y jefe del clan del norte._

_Los demonios que antes, casi tenían asegurada su victoria, ahora perdían cada día más terreno. Hasta que la mayoría del ejercito demonio no tuvo más opción que resguardarse, en el "Palacio Oscuro", hogar de su malvado amo y señor. Cuando las defensas del palacio finalmente cedieron, el héroe y la princesa quedaron cara a cara con el Rey Demonio, Demagorth._

_El poder de Demagorth, era tan inmenso que su simple presencia hacia temblar la misma tierra. Pero gracias al esfuerzo combinado del héroe Nara y la princesa Elentari, lograron derrotarlo sellándolo por la eternidad junto con toda su raza; con el poder del amuleto y la sangre real élfica. El sello mágico se dividió en varias partes y se repartió luego por todo el mundo para que nunca regresara._

_Por fin la amenaza de los demonios, que azoto esa tierra por más de cien años, finalmente había terminado. Pero este no fue el final de la historia, porque después de vivir un sinfín de aventuras juntos, el héroe y la princesa se enamoraron perdidamente. Su amor fue tan grande que decidieron, escapar juntos luego de regresar a "Kiyoni" la capital del reino elfo._

_De alguna manera el prometido de la princesa se enteró de sus planes, muerto de envidia y celos, Celegorm decidido asesinar al joven héroe. Usando uso de las antiguas pociones conocidas solo por su clan, enveneno al héroe Nara; colocando un poco de veneno en su bebida. Aprovechando la conmoción de los presentes, Celegorm robo el amuleto. Pero, lo que él no sabía era que solo quien es digno puede usar su poder. Cuando el amuleto no respondió, utilizo todos los medios posibles para abrirlo, pero no pudo ni siquiera rasguñarlo._

_Celegorm, no fue muy cuidadoso en envenenar a Nara, ya que la guardia real estaba buscándolo tan rápido escapo de la escena. Pensando que había escapado, de repente la princesa y el héroe le cortan el paso. Él consternado, pregunta, ¿cómo puedes seguir con vida? A lo que, el héroe le responde, que el poder del amuleto lo hizo muy resistente a todos los tipos de venenos. Nara extendiendo su mano, Y hace que el amuleto regrese por si solo a sus manos._

_Cuando la princesa Elentari le dice a su antiguo prometido que se rinda pacíficamente, este ríe y levanta su mano derecha hacia el cielo nocturno. Y de repente se escucha una gran explosión. Celegorm, viendo la confusión en los rostros de la princesa y el héroe, les explica que durante cien años su clan planto, miles de millones de bombas "especiales" en todo el continente en caso que los demonios ganaran la guerra. Y que solo tenían cinco minutos antes de que todos mueran; "Si ella no podía ser mía no sería de nadie"_

_El enfado de Elentari es de tal grado que arremetió contra su ex prometido, quien se defendió dándole un puñetazo en la boca, sacándole uno de sus dientes caninos en el proceso. Nara viendo esto intenta ayudarla, pero no fue necesario ya que en respuesta Elentari lo noquea de una patada a sus "partes nobles."_

_La pareja tomados de la mano y utilizando sus poderes, intentaron detener la explosión, pero ya era demasiado tarde. Además, los dos estaban muy debilitados por su batalla contra el Rey Demonio y Nara todavía no eliminaba del todo el veneno de su cuerpo. Los humanos, que habitaban en la periferia del continente y por ende con un rápido acceso al mar, hizo que muchos pudieran salvarse con sus barcos._

_Pero los territorios élficos, no tuvieron esa suerte ya que todos fueron tragados por la tierra, tan rápido que no tuvieron tiempo de escapar, pese a los esfuerzos del héroe y la princesa que retrasaron dos horas, la inevitable destrucción. La pareja, cerca del final comparten un último beso antes de ser tragados, por las oscuras entrañas de la tierra._

_Y ese es el final de la historia de nuestros héroes y de su amor imposible._

Terminada la historia, Lilith fue la primera en hablar. —¡No me gusta el final! ¿Por qué Celegorm, los mato a todos? —Porque era un débil cobarde, le tenía miedo al poder del héroe. No crees Hiro. —Sí, pero matar a tantas personas me parece, demasiado. La abuela Nana, nos indicó que ya era hora de dormir. Por lo que Demian y yo regresamos a nuestra habitación y Lilith a la suya.

Esa noche no podía dormir, por lo que fui a la cocina a buscar un poco de leche tibia. Cuando regresaba a mi cuarto me encontré, con que el estudio de la abuela, tenía la luz encendida, por lo que eché un vistazo. Cuando entre a la habitación, la abuela ojeaba un viejo álbum de fotos. —¿Hiro? ¿Qué haces todavía despierto? —¿Lo siento abuela, no podía dormir? Me dedico una risilla y dijo que regresara a mi habitación. —Abuela, ¿y ese álbum? —¡Solo, viejos recuerdos de un mundo que ya no existe!

Una foto del álbum llamo mi atención. —Ese de ahí. Es mi papá, ¿verdad? —Sí, su nombre era Kōta y después de mi padre fue el mejor hombre que conocí. —¿Porque nunca viene a verme, como el padre de Demian y Lilith? ¿Le doy asco y me odia por no ser humano? Recuerdo que cuando dije eso no pude contener mí llanto. La abuela rápidamente me abrazo y me consoló.

—¿No quería decírtelo hasta que fueras un poco mayor, pero tu padre murió hace años? Aun con lágrimas en los ojos, y la garganta adolorida solo se me ocurrió hacer una pregunta. —¿Cómo murió? —Cuando el ejercito japones sucumbió a la invasión Oni; las calles en toda la isla eran un caos total. La única esperanza de sobrevivir radicaba en unos buques de rescates, pero para llegar a ellos había que pasar por un ejército de criaturas sedientas de sangre. En los tramos finales, nos emboscaron, pero tu padre se sacrificó para que pudiéramos escapar. —¿Nos emboscaron? La abuela empezó a enseñarme fotografías.

—SÍ, cuando zarpábamos del puerto, su esposa Yuka, tu hermana mayor Nyu, nuestra amiga Mayu, mi padre el "Dr. Kurama" y yo; venimos impotentes, como moría nuestro antiguo hogar. —¿Dónde están ahora? —Mi padre murió hace un par de años. Mayu, le siguió un año después. Tu madrastra y hermana viven en el refugio dos (de los cuarenta y tres que teníamos ahora solo quedan veintiuno)

—Por favor no las culpes por no haberte visitado, verte les es un recordatorio de que Kōta… murió. —Hay, tanto que quiero saber. ¿No sé por dónde empezar? Por ejemplo, ¿cómo consiguieron el ADN para que yo naciera?

—Mi padre luego del sacrificio de Kōta, dedico el resto de su vida a que tuviera significado. Trabajo años en el "Proyecto Genesis", luego rebautizado ELF por mí, después de heredar su investigación. En todo ese tiempo se buscó tanto material genético como se pudo, incluso de los hospitales y clínicas abandonadas. En uno de ellos, tu padre dono una bolsa de sangre que no se utilizó. Y por suerte para nosotros su ADN se encontraba intacto. ¡Dime, Hiro! ¿Por qué crees que lo nombre así?

—¿ELF? ¿ELF? ¿ELF? No se…. ESPERA. ¡Elfos! Nos llamamos así, por los Elfos del libro, ¿cierto? La abuela sonríe en forma juguetona y me acaricia la cabeza. —¡Correcto! "La derrota del Rey Demonio", fue de los primeros libros que me leyó papá. Y me gusta pensar que ustedes son como los Elfos, seres nobles y gentiles. —Pero, abuela Nana. ¿No fue un Elfo quien destruyo el continente de la historia? —¡Es verdad! Pero, recuerda que lo que hace un solo individuo no determina nuestro valor como especie. Por ejemplo, si naciera un Oni que no le gustara matar personas. ¿Eso haría buena a su especie? —No, ¡creo que no!

—Además es solo una historia, tiene muchas versiones. En una el ex prometido de la princesa era su primo y en otra su hermano. —Puaj, que asco. Yo nunca me enamoraría de mi hermana. La abuela me pellizca un poco los cachetes y yo me sonrojo. —Jajaja. Eres una ternura. Antes de regresar a mi habitación hago una última pregunta. —Abuela, ¿crees que los demonios de la historia sean los Oni? Ella cierra los ojos y se queda pensativa un momento. —Mmmm. ¡No lo sé! Pude que la leyenda se base en algún que otro hecho real, pero como dije, debió pasar tanto tiempo que nadie tiene certeza de que paso en verdad. Y la realidad con frecuencia nunca supera la ficción. Ella me besa en la frente y me manda a mi habitación.

**Lugar: ?**

No sé, si fue la historia que nos contó la abuela, las revelaciones de mi origen, la leche tibia que tome hace media hora o incluso porque me acosté más tarde de lo normal; pero tuve una muy fea pesadilla. Me encontraba en un abismo interminable de pura oscuridad. No podía mover ni un musculo, solo podía estar quieto. Pero de repente me encontraba en una tierra desolada, carente de toda vida. El cielo era tan oscuro como el abismo de hace unos momentos, pero de repente algo escalofriante sucedió y me dejo paralizado.

Una presencia incorpórea con un aura oscura, hizo acto de presencia. Fue como si toda la luz y alegría del mundo desapareciera en un segundo y remplazadas por un terror insoportable. Fuera lo que fuera empezó a hablar.

**_"Ustedes, seres insignificantes piensan que están a salvó solo porque estoy encerrado aquí. JAJAJAJA. Mi influencia, nunca los ha abandonado. El día de su destrucción está cerca."_**

Cuando, despierto no podía moverme (y tal vez y solo tal vez, moje la cama) Nunca más volví a tener ese sueño, pero nunca lo pude olvidar. Y me preguntaba. ¿Qué tanto de esa historia fue verdad?


	5. Capítulo 5: Un Día Normal

**Capítulo 5: Un Día Normal**

Después de salir del hospital volvimos a casa en el carro de la abuela. La residencia era, como cualquier otra de la zona alta. Todos los refugios son en realidad ciudadelas flotantes o marinas (se intentó hacer refugios bajo tierra, pero los Oni siempre los encontraban) En fin, todas las ciudadelas se dividen en zonas altas y bajas.

En las zonas altas habitaban los miembros del ejército, gobernantes y personal "esencial" del Laboratorio como la abuela Nana. En zonas bajas o inferiores se encuentran los ciudadanos comunes. Y por encima de todos los refugios está el consejo de los doce, liderados por el presidente de la "Alianza Internacional."

Nunca estuve a favor del sistema de separación de clases, pero entiendo por qué es necesario. Los recursos que tenemos escasean cada vez más mientras el enemigo aumenta su número y por eso no podemos repartirlos de forma equitativa. Vivimos un poco mejor que la mayoría (tenemos agua caliente, nuestro hogar se ve como una pequeña mención) pero por lo demás tenemos casi las mismas carencias que todos. Puede que suene egoísta, pero siempre arriesgo mi vida cada vez que voy al mundo de la superficie y lo menos que quiero es relajarme en un baño limpio.

Salimos del coche y la abuela me observa un momento. —¿Cómo te sientes con el nuevo brazo? Ahora tenía un brazo mecánico como los de la abuela Nana. —Me cuesta moverlo un poco. Pero por lo demás está bien. —Ya te acostumbraras. Por cierto, tu hermano tuvo que regresar al cuartel por una misión. Y yo tengo una audiencia con el consejo de los doce. —¿El consejo de los doce? ¿Está todo bien? La abuela con su siempre expresión tranquila y relajada. —Si, es algo de rutina. Ah, casi se me olvidaba. La niña que rescataron en el nido trece pide verte.

La expresión de la abuela paso de relajada a tener una mirada oscura y penetrante. —Tuvieron que usar el "Obivion" en ella.

El "Obivion", ese artefacto se ha pagado solo con el paso de los años. Los traumas psicológicos de los rescatados en los nidos son tan severos que casi siempre es necesario borrar fragmentos de su memoria. Por lo que se, solo elimina sensaciones específicas (la victima recuerda que paso, pero no como se sintió)

—Lamento no poder quedarme Hiro, pero Lilith te atenderá hasta que yo vuelva. Dicho esto, la abuela se va en el coche y Lilith me arrastra a la casa como si la enojara por alguna razón. Cuando nos sentamos en el sofá, hay un silencio incomodo hasta que Lilith decide romperlo. —¿Ya decidiste renunciar al ejército? Esa pregunta no me sorprendía, es de sobra decir que no me quería ahí. —Se que tendremos esta conversación cien veces más y mi respuesta siempre será "NO." Ella aprieta mi hombro con fuerza y pone su rostro a centímetros del mío.

Cuando los dos estábamos solos en casa era todo un desafío, controlar mis ganas de abrazarla, oler su aroma a rosas y probar esos dulces labios rojo sangre. Pero ahora que estoy en esta situación solo puedo decirme a mí mismo "abajo amigo."

—¡ESTO NO ES UNA BROMA! Usa uno de sus vectores y me sujeta del cuello. Nunca la vi tan enojada en toda mi vida. Tanto que perdió su usual expresión fría y serena.

—¡Libérate! Estamos a más de dos metros de distancia, por lo que tus vectores no me tocaran y si lo hicieran no tienen suficiente potencia, como para contrarrestar a los míos. ¡Podría matarte con solo quererlo! Así que dime, ¿qué parte de tu cuerpo perderás ahora para solucionar esto? Apenas podía respirar y si me desconcentraba perdería la conciencia.

—Cualquier soldado alfa o incluso beta podría escapar de esta situación. Y en el nido trece; ¿qué crees, que hubiera pasado si ese Oni usaba su brazo libre en vez de sus colmillos para arrancarte algo más que un brazo. ¿Al menos lo consideraste?

—S-sí, lo hice y lo haría de nuevo. ¡Era la única forma de que todos escapáramos y lo sabes! —Estaba lista para morir y salvar a mis compañeros, ese es el deber de un líder de equipo en esas situaciones. Pero tú no lo eres, no tienes la fuerza necesaria. No podía replicárselo (pero, aun así, yo…)

—¿Por qué me salvaste? ¡Para mí siempre has sido una molestia y una vergüenza para los ELF! Creo que fue la falta de oxígeno lo que me permitió revelar mi más oscuro secreto. —T-TE AMO. De repente ella me suelta, todavía tosiendo en el piso noto que Lilith tiene una expresión de asombro en su rostro (jamás vi que hiciera esa expresión) —¿Amarme? Ya no lo podía esconder más, como con el Oni dragón, es todo o nada.

—Siempre te había visto como una hermana mayor. No sé cuándo paso, pero antes de darme cuenta ya te amaba. Cuando hice lo que hice, no pensaba en demostrar que soy algo más que un soldado de baja categoría; como de seguro Demian y tú lo creen. Solo podía pensar en ti y en que nunca podría verte de nuevo. Y si ese era el caso prefería morir junto contigo. Ella me observa por un momento antes de reír como loca.

—¿Q-Qué t-te causa tanta gracia? —Tu por supuesto. Después de lo mal que te he tratado, arriesgaste tu vida por esa razón. Jajaja. Es para morirse de risa. Notaba mi rostro rojo como un tomate (junto con la inexplicable necesidad de cortarme las venas) Antes de que pudiera decir algo más, el teléfono de la casa suena y Lilith lo atiende. —Es el capitán Smith, dice que te espera en el bar de siempre. Sin decir nada aproveche la oportunidad para salir corriendo de esa incómoda situación. —N-OS VEMOS.

**Habitación de Lilith:**

Sola en mi cuarto, empiezo a quitarme el maquillaje, el cual esconde ojeras que parecen bolsas junto con unos ojos cansados. Me tanteo el busto antes de prepararme para dormir y doy un largo suspiro. —Volvieron a crecer, cada vez me es más difícil conseguir sostenes de mi talla. Y los botones de esta camisa parecen que van a salir volando.

—Ese idiota. Piensa que me volveré loca por él, solo por decirme esas cosas. ¿No es como si yo desde hace tiempo también estuviera pensando en Hiro, cada segundo del día? ¡Tampoco quiero que salga del ejército, porque no quisiera que se haga daño! Y definitivamente cuando me rescato de ese "Oni superior", no tuve el impulso de desmembrar a esa cosa, miembro por miembro como los pétalos de una flor. Pero, no voy a negar que su declaración me hizo un… poco feliz. Si, me lo pidiera de nuevo, quizás le daría una oportunidad.

**Bar: El Ángel Caído**

Dentro del bar a la espera de Adam, miro envidioso a todo aquel que esté tomando cualquier bebida alcohólica. Me sentía tan mal que dese tener veintiuno.

—Hola, Hiro. ¿Cómo…? ¿Qué rayos te paso? Te ves terrible. Adam ya no llevaba su uniforme de soldado, ahora estaba con su ropa casual. Unos baqueros azules, una camiseta blanca con una chamarra de cuero negro, lentes oscuros que colgaban de su cinturón de cuero texano y zapatos de vestir marrones. —Nada, todavía lidiando con mi nuevo, brazo de metal. A parte que mi rostro decía mátenme por piedad, salí tan apresurado de casa que no me fije como estaba vestido. Llevaba una camiseta azul con la leyenda "Estuve en un nido Oni por la noche y solo recibí esta horrible camiseta", mis pantalones de mezclilla negros estaban sucios y gastados (creo que estos son los que iba a donar), mis zapatos son mocasines marrones claro y mi brazo metálico se encontraba rodeado de vendas blancas (solo hasta que esté lista mi piel sintética)

—¡Ah, ya entiendo lo que pasa! Lilith descubrió que, te gusta. Su argumento me tomo de sorpresa y me trabé al contestar. —N-n-o, yo no…. —Tranquilo, Hiro. La única que no se daba cuenta de que te gustaba, era la misma Lilith. Mi mirada baja a mi recién llegada orden de cerveza de raíz. —Ya, no importa. Ella me rechazo. Tomo el bazo de cerveza en tres tragos deseando que contuviera alcohol.

—Lo lamento, Hiro. Pero mira el lado positivo, en vez de "obsesionarte" con tu hermana política. Como yo, busca estar con cientos de mujeres. Adam me da un ligero golpecito en el pecho. —Para ser alguien que quiere ser un científico, no entiendes mucho del amor. Recuerda, cuando nos enamoramos, no es "Cupido" quien entrelaza nuestras almas, sino una reacción química. Y el amor dura lo que la reacción química, si las parejas siguen juntas después es por mera costumbre hasta que aparezca una nueva "reacción." Se lo que te digo, mis padres me lo enseñaron muy bien.

Cuando Adam termino la última frase pude notar que intentaba esconder su dolor, por lo que no insistí. —En ese caso, preséntame a tu hermana menor. Aunque lo dije en broma, creo que mi capitán no lo noto. Puso su mano sobre mi pecho y presiono un poco mi cavidad torácica. —Hiro, te quiero como si fueras mi hermano. Pero ella siempre será mi hermanita pequeña. Si, "alguien" intentara algo con ella, antes del matrimonio "LE ROMPERÍA CADA HUESO DEL CUERPO."

Hay muy pocas cosas que pueden asustarme más que los Oni y Adam super enojado es una de ellas. —Descuida, solo fue….

Un soldado de la otra mesa con el emblema de los "Gamas" en su chaleco, volcó un tarro de cerveza sobre mi cabeza. —Lo siento, como veíamos que observabas tanto los tarros de cerveza de todos en el bar, queríamos hacerte probar un poco. No respondí y solo me quedé en silencio, mientras los de su mesa se mofaban. —Contéstame, es cierto que te ascendieron, por vencer a un "Oni superior" tu solo.

Me encontraba ya de por si tan enojado, que requirió de una gran voluntad no intentar arrancarle la cabeza y jugar baloncesto con ella. —Es cierto, pero de no ser por mis compañeros no lo hubiera logrado. —Sí, tienes razón, un "aborto natural" como tú nunca lo hubiera conseguido solo. No te enojes, es que todos conocemos la historia de por qué naciste defectuoso. La ira, era casi incontrolable (debajo de la mesa apretaba tanto él puño que mí mano empezaba a sangrar) y estaba a punto de iniciar una pelea. Adam pareció darse cuenta de mi estado emocional e intervino por mí.

—Rango y ocupación soldado. —QUE TE INPORTA PEDASO DE…AHAHAH. Rápidamente todos los soldados ELF en el bar se levantaron y le dieron el "saludo" a Adam. —Capitán, se-ñor, no lo reconocí, señor. Soy el teniente primero… Adam le señalo al soldado con un dedo que parara, mientras él se terminaba lentamente su cerveza. Una vez acabado, vuelve a prestarle su atención. —El resto, no me interesa por ahora. No sabía soldado que es de mala educación, desperdiciar cerveza en estos tiempos difíciles, cuando las provisiones escasean.

—Lo se señor, lo siento, señor. El teniente se veía muy nervioso, aunque trataba de disimularlo. —No me parece que lo sepas, si desperdicias cerveza. —N-no, es así… Adam rápidamente, coloca su navaja de bolsillo en su garganta con gran enojo. —PEDASO, DE MIERDA. ESTA CONTRADICIENDOME. —P-p-er-don s-s... —Pasare, esta y solo esta. Ahora márchense, antes que me arrepienta. Pero antes paguen su maldita cuenta.

Los soldados, se fueron tan rápido dejaron el dinero sobre el mostrador. Adam, al igual que yo era despreciado en el ejército, pero a diferencia mía, nadie se atrevía a meterse con él, por sus logros y la influencia de su padre. —Gracias, pero no era necesario. Adam, golpea la mesa y me da una mirada acusatoria. —Claro, que lo necesitabas. El vio tu estado y quiso provocarte. Sabes, muy bien que usar los vectores en zonas civiles a no ser en un caso extremo, está completamente prohibido. —No, volverá a pasar. Lo, siento. Él da un suspiro y luego se vuelve a sentar en la mesa.

—Te, entiendo. Pero esos malditos siempre están buscando la forma de fastidiarnos. Y también, sé que no estás en tu mejor momento. Observando mi nuevo brazo mientras lo decía. —Dime, Hiro siempre me pregunte, —porque la doctora Kurama, no te da su apoyo en el ejército. Podrías aspirar a un escuadrón Gama. En tono serio respondo. —Porque la abuela se opuso a que me enlistara, pero también sabe que no puede detenerme. Por eso lo acepto. No quiero recibir su apoyo, porque no me interesa el rango, solo quiero ayudar en lo que pueda. Y además ningún otro equipo quiere tenerme cerca.

—Jajaja. Típico de ti. Pero, tienes que admitir que realizar, misiones con armamento de nivel gama, nos haría la vida más fácil. Con una sincera sonrisa, hago un suspiro. —Tienes, razón. ¡Tú, turno! ¿Por qué, no ascendiste al escuadrón Alfa, cuando te lo pidieron? —Por tres razones. La primera, fue que mi papa movió las cosas para que me aceptaran. En realidad, fue un escuadrón Beta quien me quería reclutar. La segunda, es que me gusta ser el líder de mi equipo y no creo que pueda arrebatarle el puesto a tu hermana. No es por hacer menos ha Adam, pero también lo pensaba.

Justo cuando iba a contar la tercera razón, nuestras bebidas estaban listas. Mientras tomaba su bebida lo interrumpo. —¿Y, bien? ¿Cuál es la tercera razón? El me mira a los ojos de manera muy seria y luego se ríe como un niño pequeño (¿eso, es lo que te hace la cerveza?) — Porque el imbécil de mi mejor amigo, seria excremento de Oni sin mí ¡Hip!

Nos divertimos un rato más hasta que mi amigo, estaba tan ebrio que el auto de su familia tubo que venir a buscarlo. —¡No, no, no, no! No, Qu—iero…. ¡Ir- casa! Q-uede con Andrea o era J-Jimena ¡Hip! ¡Hip! Ya sé, Yuno. ¡No, ella fue ayer!

—Mira, tu auto ya llego. Vamos antes de que me recites tu diccionario de chicas otra vez. —¡Hip! N-no, n-no, ¡Hip! Vienes. —No, tengo que visitar a alguien en el hospital. Además. Debo buscar, la piel de mi nuevo brazo. —¡Hip! ¡S-suer-te! Dicho eso, se duerme en el asiento del pasajero. Cuando el auto se marcha, tomo rumbo al hospital.

**Hospital: H & M**

Ya son las diez de la noche y las horas de visita terminaron hace cuatro horas. Pero, eso no es problema cuando eres el bisnieto del fundador. Una enfermera, me guio con la doctora que atendía a la niña. —Buenas noches. Tú, debes ser Hiro. Yo soy la Dra. Akira, mucho gusto. Ella, es la viva imagen de una doctora de revista. Su edad debe de ser entre veinticinco a treinta años, su cabello era negro oscuro y atado con una cola de caballo, llevaba gafas finas de mujer, zapatos blancos y vestía igual que todos los doctores del hospital; usaban ropa blanca, con una bata de laboratorio (igual que mi abuela)

—¿Me digieren que su paciente pidió verme? —¡Así es! Veras, cuando un paciente llega aquí desde el exterior, se le hace un mapeo genético con la base de datos del hospital. Casi, siempre hay concordancias con algunos residentes de la ciudadela, pero este no es el caso. Por lo que se llama a la persona, "más cercana."

—¡Eso quiere decir que no tiene a ningún familiar vivo! La doctora asiente con la cabeza, confirmando lo que ya sospechaba. —Ahora, nuestra prioridad es conseguirle un hogar. Pero, dudo mucho que alguien quiera aceptarla, ya que los recursos de la ciudadela son cada vez más escasos y ella fue….

La doctora no quiso terminar la frase, pero entendía que quería decir. Es difícil, para todos encontrar una comida decente y la niña es una boca más que alimentar. Ver el estado de la niña… es un recordatorio constante de nuestra difícil situación (por eso entiendo un poco, como se sienten mi madrastra y hermana) —Dra. Akira. Me gustaría hablar con ella. —Por supuesto, sígame por favor. Oh, casi lo olvido. Su piel sintética, ya esta lista. Cuando salga del hospital, puede recogerla en recepción.

La doctora, me guía a la habitación de cuidados intensivos número cuatro y luego regresa a su ronda (¿Cuatro? ¡Estoy seguro, en que tengo mala suerte!) Cuando entro, la niña esta mirando la ventana perdidamente, hasta que repara que estoy ahí. Cuando la vi no creí ver una niña, sino un alma débil y marchita.

Ella tenía un corto cabello pelirrojo, un cuerpo subdesarrollado acorde a su edad, se encontraba tapada con las sabanas de la cama, ojos grandes como los míos (pero eran verdes), uno de ellos se encontraba tapado con gasas, la mitad de su rostro estaba envuelto en vendas al igual que sus manos, y llevaba puesto solo una bata del hospital blanca con las iniciales "H & M." Nos quedamos mirándonos un buen rato, hasta que decidí romper el silencio, pero ella se me adelanto.

—Eres quien me rescato, ¿cierto? Intentando no ver la mitad de su rostro le contesto. —Sí… fui yo... Sin cambiar su tono o expresión ella me interrumpe. —Descuida, no me molesta que me mires. Cuando lo digo no pude evitar sentirme culpable, más porque solo quería evitar que se sintiera incomoda. —El Dr. Demian, me leyó el informe autorizado de tu misión, fuiste también quien mato al monstruo que asesino a toda mi familia. Por increíble que parezca, no me sorprendía que Demian hiciera eso, siempre tubo debilidad por los niños pequeños. (Por todos los cielos, el papeleo de la misión. Se me olvido por completo. "NO" Esta vez, si me van a suspender sin base de sueldo)

Sin darme cuenta, mi miedo a no recibir el dinero de mi "arduo" trabajo; creo que me hizo hacer caras muy graciosas. Porque la niña, no paraba de reírse. —JAJAJA. ¡Eres muy raro! Yo, con algo entre medio de una sonrisa y un ligero suspiro —¡No te lo discuto! Pero su semblante vuelve a estar justo cuando entre por la puerta de la habitación. —¿Cómo lo mataste? Le explique que lo deje en el frio suelo retorciéndose de dolor por horas y que sus "compañeros" una vez despiertos de seguro lo despedazaron lentamente. De repente ella empezó a llorar y yo trate de tranquilizarla.

—N-no quería molestarte, perdón. Ella limpiándose las lagrimas de su rostro, me corrige. —¡No, es eso! ¡Estoy feliz! Mi familia podrá descansar en paz. ¡Gracias! ¡Me alegra haberte conocido! Se veía feliz pero mis instintos me decían que algo no cuadraba. Y fue cuando me di cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo (¡Esa mirada la había visto muchas veces en el campo de batalla!)

—¡ADIÓS! Rápidamente, se saca la aguja de la intravenosa e intenta degollarse con ella. Y yo me apresuro a impedirlo, justo cuando el reloj marcaba las cero horas.

Y así, termina otro día como cualquier otro en la ciudadela.


	6. Capítulo 6: Hogar

**Capítulo 6: Hogar**

Por suerte, el sonido del reloj en la habitación, logro desconcertar a la niña el tiempo suficiente como para que pudiera sujetar su muñeca e impedir su acto suicida. Luego me observo con lágrimas en su verde ojo, el cual se encontraban sin brillo.

—¡Suéltame, por favor! Usando mi nuevo brazo, aparto la aguja de sus manos, también curo la herida que dejo al sacarse la aguja, con uno de los botiquines de emergencias de las habitaciones.

—¿Sabes? Me costó mucho sacarte de ese infierno como para que te dirijas al de verdad, de forma voluntaria. Y si pensabas hacer eso al menos me hayas dicho tu nombre. —¡Lisa! Mi nombre es Lisa. ¿Podrías regresarme eso, por favor? No quería mover el avispero más de la cuenta. ¡Pero, necesitaba lograr que entrara en razón! —Sabes bien que no te lo devolveré. —No importa, tendrás que irte tarde o temprano. Y las enfermeras no podrán vigilarme para siempre.

La forma tan fría de como hablo de quitarse la vida, me hizo pensar que el "Oviblion" no tuvo efecto en ella. —Dime. ¿cómo te sientes? Lisa, llevaba una de sus manos vendadas a taparse la mitad de su rostro dañado. —Te estas preguntando, si ese trasto sirvió, ¿no? Las enfermeras me explicaron todo una vez terminado el proceso. La miro fijamente sin soltar la aguja de mi mano de metal.

—¡La respuesta es sí! ¡Sí, funciono! Recuerdo que esas bestias se turnaban conmigo y apostaban con trozos de la carne de mi familia, cuanto duraría mi cordura. No recuerdo la mayoría de las sensaciones, pero si la primera vez que sucedió; antes de llegar al nido. ¡Me, lo temía! Ni, el "Oviblion" puede borrar todo, si lo hiciera dañaría permanentemente el cerebro de su usuario. Lisa ya no podía mantener su semblante inexpresivo y las lágrimas salían de su ojo sano como gotas lluvia. Y con una voz llena de dolor, continuo con su relato.

—¿Sabias, que la primera vez nunca se olvida? Mi padre no creía en las promesas de la "Alianza Internacional" y nos obligó a irnos de la "ciudadela dieciocho." Por un tiempo todo estuvo bien, mi hermano ayudaba a papa con la recolección de suministros mientras mamá y yo nos quedábamos en el refugio organizándolo; criamos que papá tenía razón y si se podría vivir mejor en las afueras que en los refugios de la "Alianza Internacional."

No quería interrumpir, pero por cómo iba su historia intuí como pudieron adaptarse tan fácilmente al mundo de la superficie. —Pero, solo vivíamos en un mundo de espejos. La razón, por la que pudimos encontrar tantos suministros era porque un Oni los proporcionaba; nos quería GORDITOS Y FELICES. Su expresión momentáneamente cambio de la tristeza a una rabia explosiva. —Entiendo. Los Oni cuando destruyen una ciudadela, saquean todos sus recursos, aunque no los necesiten para nada. Son criaturas salvajes e increíblemente malvadas, pero nada tontas.

—¡Jajajaja! Mi padre, nunca fue el más inteligente. Pero hasta él, debió haberse dado cuenta que vivir en el mundo exterior, no debería ser tan fácil. No quería insultar la memoria de un hombre muerto, pero (¡QUÉ IMBÉCIL!) —Finalmente, un día ese Oni se presentó en nuestro refugio y antes de que pudiéramos gritar siquiera, nos dominó fácilmente en menos de un segundo. Cuando desperté, todos incluyéndome estábamos atados de pies y manos.

No quería que continuara, pero era necesario para que sacara todo ese dolor que la estaba marchitando. —El monstruo luego de burlarse de mi padre por ser tan estúpido y no ver las "obvias" señales, se quedó un momento pensando, que nos haría y en qué orden moriríamos. Cuando nos dijo que planeaba para nosotros, no podía creer su mente enferma. ¿Qué cosa era eso? Coloco la aguja de la intravenosa en mi bolsillo izquierdo y me dirige a Lisa.

—Me lo he preguntado muchas veces. Y honestamente, no lo sé. Pero, estoy seguro de algo; sean lo que sean los regresaremos al pozo oscuro y pútrido de donde salieron. Ella me mira con un ligero asombro y luego me dedica una risilla. —Jajaja. Como dije antes ¡eres raro! Rascándome la cabeza, contesto a su afirmación. —Eso es algo bueno, ¿verdad? —Jijiji. Tal vez. De repente vuelve a mirarme con un rostro triste y melancólico. —Ya debes saberlo, pero, ¿quieres que continúe?

Sin darme cuenta, cuando miré mi rostro en el espejo del cuarto, vi que mi semblante era el de un soldado que tenía que dar el pésame, a la familia de un compañero de guerra. —¡Solo si tu así lo quieres! ¡Y si te sientes preparada! Lisa cierra "los ojos" por un minuto, se aprieta el pecho con sus manos y por último da un suspiro. Cuando abre "los ojos" me dedica una muy pequeña sonrisa; pero su ojo visible todavía irritado de tanto llorar, mostraba una gran tristeza.

—Pfff. Mi madre fue la primera en gritar de horror por la idea de esa "cosa." No pareció hacerle mucha gracia, porque inmediatamente le arrancó la lengua con sus garras y cauterizo la herida con un palo ardiendo de nuestra fogata. Todavía recuerdo sus exactas palabras.

… No, queremos que mueras tan rápido. Tienes, todo un espectáculo que presenciar "mamá." Bueno, quien empieza primero. ¡Prometo que si lo hacen los dejare en paz por todo un día! Incluso podrían escapar en ese tiempo.

Mi madre todavía muriéndose de dolor y sin poder hablar suplicaba que no lo hiciéramos. Pero, mi padre y mi hermano se encontraban muertos de miedo y al final accedieron. Los dos me usaron como un juguete, tal y como les decía ese monstruo. Aunque obviamente no querían hacerlo… recuerdo sus lágrimas y sus caras de terror y asco, mientras el monstruo le arrancaba los parpados a mi madre para que no se negara a presenciarlo. No los culpo, pero una pequeña parte de mí, no puede evitar odiarlos por no poder protegerme. Y luego…. ÉL…. NO…AH…

Yo sabía que la peor parte, estaba por empezar. Todo de mí me dijo que la detuviera, pero sabía que ya no hay vuelta atrás. —¡Puedes hacerlo! ¡No importa que sea! Lisa, se enjuaga las lágrimas con las sus manos y prosigue con su historia.

—Una vez que todo acabo, el monstruo cumplió con su palabra y nos dejó marchar. Mi madre y yo no podíamos ver a mi padre o a mi hermano a la cara y ellos lo entendían muy bien. Una vez que regresáramos a la "ciudadela dieciocho", los dos saldrían para siempre de nuestras vidas. Pero a unos kilómetros de la entrada submarina, el mismo Oni apareció de repente ante nosotros.

Yo lo no lo entendía le dije, nos prometiste que podíamos irnos en paz. Y él respondió que solo nos dio un día. UN MALDITO DÍA. Y que el trato no impedía poder seguirnos. ¡JAJAJA! ¿Te imaginas porque nos dejó marchar, en primer lugar? Sin cambiar ni por un segundo la seriedad de mi rostro, respondo a su muy difícil pregunta. —Él Oni quería conocer la ubicación de la "ciudadela dieciocho."

—JAJAJA. SÍ. SÍ. Sí. ¿Lo entiendes ahora? ¡POR NUESTRA CULPA MILES DE PERSONAS INOCENTES MURIERON EN MANOS DE ESAS COSAS! Con un rostro que rebelaba un odio ciego y golpeándose las piernas, Lisa continuaba hablando. —Lo escuche de las enfermeras, la "ciudadela dieciocho" fue destruida unos tres días después de mi captura. "¡Y por lo demás, creo que ya te lo imaginas!" ¡AHORA, REGRÉSAME LA MALDI…!

Antes de siquiera notarlo, estaba abrazando a lisa y apenas pudiendo contener mis lágrimas. —¡No fue tu culpa! ¡Nada de lo ocurrido fue tu culpa! Aunque sorprendida por lo que hice, no quiere cambiar de opinión. —¿ERES SORDO O QUÉ? Sí… no… HUBIÉRAMOS…. Lo entendía y sabía que si decía algo equivocado solo empeoraría su estado mental. Pero, siento que debo hablar con todo mi corazón.

—¡No, fue tu culpa! Ni la de tus padres (en realidad viejo idiota, sí que fue tu culpa. Y la cereza del pastel fue que estableciste tu campamento en la frontera de un nido) o la de tú hermano. Fue de ese Oni. Él, orquesto todo. —Pero… PERO…

—¿Tú le dijiste al Oni donde se ubicaba tu antiguo hogar? Ella me mira muy enfadada. —POR SUPUESTO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO…Y MIL VECES NO. ¡NUNCA LO HARÍA…! ¡Amaba ese lugar, nunca deberíamos habernos ido! —Lo vez, no tuviste intención de guiarlo hacia tu amada ciudadela. Esos seres son muy astutos, saben cómo manipular a las personas. Como nieto de la mente más brillante de la "Alianza Internacional" y futuro científico, te aseguro que las probabilidades de haber evitado ese fatídico resultado son casi cero.

—Pero…. Solo quedaba una cosa por decir, esperaba estar en lo correcto. —Sin embargo, de no haber estado ahí, es muy probable que la "ciudadela dieciocho" todavía existiese… Lisa se veía como un niño en penitencia hasta que termine mi frase. —Por eso mismo debes, ¡VIVIR! El shock de mi argumento la deja momentáneamente atónita. —Pero, dijiste que en parte fue culpa mía. ¡Merezco morir! Le doy una cachetada, con mi nueva mano, eso hace que las vendas se aflojen y caigan al piso.

Lisa irritada intenta devolverme el golpe, hasta que nota mi nueva extremidad. —Por, eso sentía algo raro en tu abraso. ¡También… fue mi culpa! —¡ESCÚCHAME! Solo tengo dos cosas más que decirte. Lisa aún algo irritada escucha lo que tengo que decirle.

—Primero, no fue tu culpa que mi brazo quedara en la barriga de un Oni. Tuve la elección de salvarte o dejarte morir. La pérdida de mi brazo es responsabilidad mía y solo mía.

—¿Y la segunda cosa? —Si es que te sientes responsable por lo sucedido, no tomes la salida fácil y vive para honrar sus memorias. Los que sobrevivimos, nunca tenemos la opción de quitarnos la vida. ¡Vive por los que ya no pueden! Luego de terminar "todo" lo que tenía para decir, saco la aguja de mi bolsillo y se la entrego.

Lisa la sujetaba con una mano temblorosa, mientras sus lágrimas empapaban la aguja. La llevo a su cuello y se dispuso a hacerlo. Pero justo en el último momento me la entrega, para luego desplomarse en llantos sobre su cama. Rápidamente le doy un gran abrazo (más fuerte que antes) y ella pega su rostro repleto de dolor en mi pecho.

—Jamás, te voy a abandonar. Aunque el mundo entero te juzgue por lo que paso, yo siempre estaré de tu lado. Nos abrazamos un largo tiempo (no sabría decir ¿Cuánto?) Sin darnos cuenta la Dra. Akira entro en la habitación. —"Tos" "Tos" ¿Interrumpo algo? Por algún motivo los dos, nos sonrojamos al mismo tiempo. —No, no, no…solo… En el rostro de la doctora se dibujó una sonrisa pícara. —¡Hay, los jóvenes de hoy en día! Lisa sin perder el rojo de sus cachetes, interviene. —No…. Se equivoca. La doctora nos guiña el ojo.

—Tranquilos, yo no vi nada. Ah, Hiro. Te espero en mi oficina. ¡Tenemos que hablar! La Dra. Akira, nos dedica una última sonrisa pícara, antes de abandonar el cuarto. Los dos nos reíamos de lo sucedido con la doctora y luego nos despedimos, por ahora.

**Oficina de la Dra. Akira:**

Cuando entro en la oficina de la doctora, ella me regala una mirada de desaprobación total (como mi instructor de tiro de la academia; en mi defensa, su rata mascota ya estaba muerta) —Hiro, quieres explicarme porque cuando entre en la habitación de esa niña, no tenía puesta su intravenosa y porque la aguja de la misma estaba en tus manos. Cuando le relato "todo" lo sucedido a la Dra. Akira, ella saca un cigarrillo de un cajón de su escritorio y lo enciende en su boca con un fósforo.

—"Tos" "tos" "tos." ¡Sí, a mí también me gusta el cigarrillo! ¡Pero, le importaría hacerlo afuera, por favor! Ella larga un suspiro y apaga el cigarrillo en un cenicero, que también se encontraba en su escritorio. —¡Esto será peor de lo que imagine! —¿Qué quieres decir? La doctora instintivamente intenta encender otro cigarro, pero se da cuenta rápidamente que su caja está vacía. —Lo diré, sin rodeos. La niña, de la habitación número cuatro, será enviada al orfanato de la "ciudadela principal."

No, podía creer lo que escuche. —Dra. Akira, me parece que no la escuche bien. ¡Podría repetirlo! —No te hagas el tonto chico, me oíste muy bien. La niña ira al orfanato. Es el procedimiento estándar para niños sin familias. —¡NO, PUEDEN…! Me altere de tal forma que casi revelo mis vectores, por suerte el recuerdo de la dura advertencia de Adam, me impidió hacer una tontería.

La Dra. Akira parece que no le dio mucha importancia a mi pequeño arrebato (debe pensar que la situación es comprensible) —Doctora, Lisa ya ha pasado por un infierno en vida. No podemos enviarla al "Orfanato." En ese lugar, no solo habitan huérfanos sin familias (hay horribles rumores sobre ese establecimiento que nunca se pudieron confirmar, pero tampoco de aclararon) —Te entiendo, pero sin familia directa o alguien que quiera adoptarla, no me es posible hacer otra cosa. ¡Y sabes tan bien como yo que nadie lo hará!

—Doctora, que se necesitaría para adoptarla.

—Primero, un tutor que cumpla con las cualidades básicas que pide la ley. Segundo la firma de dos médicos certificados. Y, por último, la aprobación de un oficial del registro civil. Ya son más de las tres de la madrugada, por lo que solo tenía según el reloj de la oficina de la Dra. Akira, exactamente tres horas y veintitrés minutos antes que los carroñeros del "Orfanato" se llevaran a Lisa. Nunca lo conseguiría por la vía convencional, por lo que solo me quedaba una opción.

—Doctora, me permite usar su teléfono. ¡Tengo tres llamadas que hacer!

**Sede principal del "Laboratorio"**

—¡Señora Kurama! ¿Como le fue con el consejo? Me encontraba más cansada de lo normal, y preferiría no tener que contestar ese tipo de preguntas, en especial a esta hora. —Si, tuviera que definirlo, en una palabra, doctor. ¡Seria, tedioso! Exceptuando al presidente, los demás son unos viejos conformistas.

Mi joven asistente me regala una mirada comprensiva y se limita a salir del complejo. —Señora, ¿quiere que la lleve? —No, te preocupes. ¡Los años no me han quitada la capacidad de conducir! Antes de llegar a mi coche, noto que mi comunicador portátil empezó a sonar. —Hiro, que sorpresa que me llames a estas horas. ¿Está todo en orden? —Abuela, sé que es tarde, pero necesito tu ayuda. De todos los escenarios posibles que me imaginaba, realmente no espere lo que dijo…


	7. Capítulo 7: Familia

**Capítulo 7: Familia**

Por suerte, todo salió "casi" sin ningún contratiempo. Ahora la abuela era la tutora legal de Lisa. Tampoco me gusto pedirle un favor al padre de Adam (con él siempre hay gato encerrado) Al menos la niña se encontraba lejos de las garras del "Orfanato." En cuanto a mí, una vez arreglado ese asunto tenia tanto sueño que solo quería dormir en mi cama.

Lisa. ¿Cómo se encuentra tu nuevo ojo? Ese es el nuevo prototipo de prótesis biónica. —No tan mal la verdad, pica un poco, pero puedo ver de maravilla. —Ya se adaptará a tu sistema nervioso, dale unos días. La observe con su nueva ropa (cortesía de un servidor) Llevaba un vestido negro gótico, zapatos de mujer oscuros, su corto cabello rosa ahora se encontraba peinado, la mitad de su rostro y sus brazos se encontraban todavía vendados, su nuevo ojo biónico sobresalía de la mitad vendada.

Tengo que admitirlo, para ser solo una niña (de reojo veo su copa "B") tenía un aire que la hacía ver muy linda. —¡Cuando llegamos a casa, creo que te gustara! Pero hay una regla inquebrantable. El que toque la cerveza especial de Demian, será castigado con la muerte.

Ella rápidamente me dedica una carcajada. —¡Que broma tan mala! —Lo sé, soy soldado porque no despego mi carrera de comediante. —Hiro, yo… yo… —¡Sí! Lisa se da la vuelta y nota que sus orejas se ponen rojas. —¡G-gracias! —No fue nada. Antes de poder proseguir con nuestra conversación. Nuestro taxi por fin llego. Le indique nuestro destino; y el resto del viaje me lo pase contestando las preguntas de Lisa.

—¡Nunca he estado en una ciudad flotante! ¿Dime, es muy diferente de una submarina?

—No realmente. Fuera del paisaje, se maneja de la misma forma. —Los recursos aquí también son escasos, ¿cierto? Notando su inquietud respondo con sinceridad. —Si y no. Lisa me mira confundida. —Existe unas instalaciones especiales conocidas como "Nómadas" y como su nombre lo sugiere, se encuentran en constante movimiento. —No, lo entiendo. ¿Qué hacen esas plantas?

—¡A eso voy! A diferencia de las ciudadelas cuya función es albergar gente, "Las nómadas" solo se encargar de la producción de recursos. —Eso no tiene sentido. Por que no se realiza en la ciudadela y por qué siempre están en movimiento. —Por dos motivos. El primero, es que una ciudadela consume mucha energía solo para mantenerse en el aire y albergar a sus habitantes, ni hablar de desplazarse. El segundo, es la búsqueda de materias prima de lo que queda en la Tierra.

Lisa solo asintió a mi explicación. —¡Nuestra ciudadela nunca recibió una visita de esa cosa! —Se intento varias veces, pero los Oni siempre descubrían los envíos….

Mierda no me di cuenta que mencioné a esos monstros. Pero Lisa no pareció impórtale. —¡Ya, veo! ¿Pero de todos modos pasan hambre? Reprimiendo un suspiro y un bostezo de cansancio, continuo con la explicación.

—Con la ayuda de las nómadas, podemos garantizar cinco meses sin carencias para cada habitante, pero el resto del año bueno… —¡Entiendo!

No quería decirle que el año pasado ese método nos proporcionaba seis meses de abundancia (cada año es un mes menos)

Por fin hogar dulce hogar. Nos vagamos del taxi luego de pagar lo debido, para encontrarnos con toda mi familia. Mi abuela con su usual traje de laboratorio y su aura que irradiaba luz fue la primera en saludar a su nueva hija. —Bienvenida, a mi humilde residencia. Me llamo Nana y a partir de hoy vivirás en esta casa. Incluso Lisa no es inmune al encanto natural de la abuela Nana; No podía esconder el brillo en sus ojos. —El placer es mío, señora. —Jijiji. Por favor, Nana esta bien. —¡Sí! ¡Señora Nana! Después de la presentación de todos me dirigí a mi cuarto con la intención de dormir.

De nuevo tengo ese extraño sueño con esos dos niños que nunca antes había visto; pero esta vez por fin puedo recordar sus rostros; el chico es asombrosamente parecido a mi cuando yo era un niño de su edad. La niña por otra parte poseía una mirada que reflejaba una soledad casi absoluta (lo cierto es que me provocó una punzada al corazón) Los dos de repente me miraron fijamente y me ofrecieron una especie de caja musical. _—¡RECUERDA…! ¡LA CLAVE ES… LILUM!_ ¡Antes de poder tan siquiera poder decir algo despierto de mi sueño! ¡Como es de esperarse luego de sobreponerme de lo sucedido, ya no puedo dormir por las mil preguntas que surcaban en mi cabeza! Como la abuela me explico ya hace mucho tiempo; los sueños que tenía solo eran un eco residual de la memoria de nuestros progenitores (como una huella en el fango)

Pero no puedo evitar pensar que algo no anda bien, no sabría cómo explicarlo, pero es algo que siento. ¡Es como si quisieran advertirme de algo muy malo! ¡Un segundo! ¡Estoy convencido de que el muchacho era mi padre! Pero la niña, ¿quién es? ¿Podría ser mi madre? Mmm… ¡Honestamente no lo creo! Nosotros lo ELF (O Elfen) fuimos creados con el poco material genético que quedo después de la guerra. Muy pocos saben quiénes son sus progenitoras (entre ellos mis hermanos) La posibilidad debe rondar entre uno en un millón. ¡FANTASTICO! ¡No puedo dormir! Y mañana de seguro me sancionaran por todo lo ocurrido (al menos hice el papeleo antes de dormir)

De repente escucho que tocan la puerta. —¿Quién es? —¡Soy yo, Lisa! ¡Siento molestarte a esta hora, pero podemos hablar! —No te preocupes, de todas formas, no tengo sueño. Pasa la puerta esta abierta. Cuando Lisa entro en mi cuarto no pude decir ni un balbuceo por el shock de lo sucedido. ¡Una chica había entrado a mi habitación a mitad de la noche desnuda, cubierta con nada más que una delgada tela de seda bañada con la luz de la luna nueva que se filtraba por mi ventana! —¡Oye! ¡No te me quedes viendo, así! ¡Es vergonzoso! —Pero, haha… Pero… Ella coloca sus delgados y delicados dedos sobre mis labios para callarme. Aun en la penumbra de la noche puede distinguir esos hermosos ojos verdes. —¡Escúchame por favor! Asiento lentamente con la cabeza —¡Se, de todos los problemas que tienes por haberme salvado ese día! ¡No es justo, verdad! ¡Después de todo lo que haz hecho por mí, esto es lo único que puedo darte! ¡Hazme lo que quieras! —Yo… bueno… yo. De repente ella desvía la mirada al suelo. —¡Me gustaría haberte entregado mi virginidad! ¡Quizás no me quieras porque estoy sucia! ¡La abrazo tan fuertemente como aquella vez en el hospital!

—¡No me malentiendas Lisa! ¡Eres una chica muy hermosa y cualquier hombre estaría más que feliz de tenerte a su lado! ¡Pero eres muy joven! Ella realiza algo entre una mueca y una risa. —¿Cuántos años crees que tengo? Cuando me lo pienso un minuto; de repente ella me acaricia la mejilla para luego robarme un beso. —¡Tengo dieciocho, tontito! Debería sorprenderme que una chica de su edad pareciera recién entrar en la adolescencia, pero no podía pensar en otra cosa. ¡Aun sonrojado observo a Lisa intentando no desviar la mirada! —¡Ess-e fue mi primer beso! Ella se lame los labios con una mirada que parecía la de una leona acechando a su presa. —¿Quieres otro? Con la mente todavía en blanco, por instinto me acerco a sus suaves y dulces labios; cuando algo me hace salir del trance. Ella intentaba disimularlo, pero era obvio que estaba temblando de miedo. —¿Qué sucede Hiro? Calmo mis pensamientos y me dirijo a Lisa. —Dijiste que harías cualquier cosa, ¿no? —¡S-sí! —¡Muy bien! ¡Ven a la cama y acuéstate conmigo! Ella obedece y yo la cubro con mis sabanas para luego abrasarla por la cintura. —¿Hiro? ¿Qué haces? —Que más. ¡Vamos a dormir! Mañana espera un largo día. —¿Es que no quieres…? —"Fingiendo estar dormido". —Jajaja. ¡Se que lo he dicho muchas veces! ¡Pero, si que eres raro Hiro! Ella nuevamente me acaricia la mejilla para luego regalarme otro húmedo beso. Lisa de manera silenciosa y casi inaudible, como sabiendo a ciencia cierta de que yo estaba fingiendo, dice unas palabras antes de dormirse…. ¡Te quiero!

**A la mañana siguiente: **

—Demian, ve al cuartel general y reúnete con el resto del equipo Alpha y tengan todo preparado. Yo los alcanzare en un par de horas. —¡Querida hermana, adoro cuando salimos a los nidos! ¿Me pregunto que espécimen interesante encontraremos hoy? ¡El idiota de nuestro hermano menor exploto en mil pedazos al último sujeto que valía la pena diseccionar! —¡¿DEMIAN!? —"Tos". Mis disculpas hermana, pero a veces no contengo mi emoción. Te veo en el cuartel.

Cuando Lilith estaba a punto de retirarse entro en cuenta de que no había hablado con Hiro sobre los sucedidos el otro día. Así que. se dirige a su habitación y viendo de que nadie contestaba decide abrir la puerta.

Todavía cansado y bostezando. —¡Buenos días Lisa! Ella con una expresión picara. —¡Buenos días Hiro! De repente la puerta se abre y Lilith entra al cuarto. No había palabras para describir la situación. Lilith no cambio su usual actitud fría y serena. Pero por algún motivo mis instintos me decían que encapase de ahí a toda máquina. —¡Hiro! ¡Realmente eres increíble! ¡Siempre he pensado que eras la escoria mas baja de la baja! Pero incluso cuando creo que no es posible tu desciendes todavía más. ¿Tu amor va dedicado a las niñas pequeñas o solo a los miembros de tu núcleo familiar? —¡ESPERA LILITH!¡ NO ES LO QUE CREES! ¡Cuéntale Lisa! Ambas se observan mutuamente por lo menos tres minutos, hasta que Lisa le regala a Lilith una mirada de suficiencia (cosa que pareció no gustarle mucho) —¡Bueno, primero entre a tu cuarto a eso de la media noche! Yo asentía con la cabeza y Lilith se limitaba a escucharla. ¡Después hablamos un rato! ¡Perdí toda esperanza de que esto saldría bien cuando Lisa, me miro directamente a los ojos y sonrió de una manera burlona!

—¡Luego me pidió que entrara en la cama con él! Y estuvimos "TODA" la noche en vela y sin poder despegar nuestros cuerpos "desnudos". Lisa todavía sonrojada, se rasca la cabeza con el dedo índice bajando ligeramente su mirada al suelo. Pero primero nos besamos un par de veces. Lilith por un momento desprendió una mirada asesina tan penetrante en mi dirección que creo que me perforo un pulmón. —¡Es verdad lo que dice esta niña! —Ha. ¡Y, además, no soy una niña! Ya soy mayor de edad. ¡Aunque lo dijo haciendo un puchero infantil no acorde a la edad que decía tener! Lilith sin prestarle mucha atención esperaba mi respuesta. —¡Bueno, de cierto modo es verdad! ¡Pero no fue… —¡Mentiroso!

Sin escuchar que dijo en voz baja, ni esperar a que terminara de explicarlo, se marchó de la habitación sin decir nada más.

Después de un incómodo (realmente incomodo) desayuno, me dirigí a la oficina central; como era de esperarse Lilith no quiso escuchar razones y decidido irse por separado. Luego de despedirme de Lisa y quemarme el coco de cómo explicarle a Lilith que todo fue un malentendido; ¡me encuentro con Adam! —¡Joder Hiro! Estas igual a aquella vez que luchamos toda la noche defendiendo la ciudadela diez. ¿Qué demonios te paso? Yo con bolsas en los ojos y aun bostezando. —¡No estas tan equivocado Adam! ¡Sí, luche toda la noche! Le esplique la situación a mi amigo; como me lo esperaba, después de un breve silencio las risas no se hicieron esperar. —Jajajaja. ¡Eres al único fuera de los mangas que conozco que podrían pasarle este tipo de cosas! —Jaja. ¡Sabia que podía contar contigo! —Tranquilo ya conoces a tu hermana, con suerte se le pasara en un par de años. —Eres el peor animando a la gente! ¡Lo sabes, ¿no? —Jajaja. ¡Sí, eso me han dicho! ¡AH! ¡Antes que lo olvide, cuando termines tus asuntos en el cuartel; papá quiere hablar contigo! ¡Es sobre esa llamada que le hiciste ayer! —"Suspiro" Este día mejora y mejora. ¿Vienes conmigo? —Me encantaría escuchar otro de los serones de mi padre tanto como una mordida de Oni en la entrepierna. ¡Lo siento Hiro, pero solo vine por… uh… un asunto oficial! Me pareció un poco raro, pero no quise indagar en su vida privada. —¡Bien, deséame suerte! Nos despedimos y tomamos caminos separados dentro del cuartel.

**Cuartel: Sala de oficiales**

—Subcomandante Kurama, el capitán Smith desea hablar con usted, ¡señor! —Bien. ¡Que nadie nos moleste! ¡Preparen todo para salir en dos horas! —¡Si, mi Subcomandante! El soldado se retira dejando solos a Adam y Demian. —¿Capitán Smith, en que puedo serle de utilidad? ¡Como, vera estamos muy ocupados por lo que le agradecería que fuera breve! —Bueno, me preguntaba, porque el inútil de mi novio se dirige a una misión de invasión, ¡sin ni siquiera despedirse! Ambos se besan de tal forma que pareció que el tiempo se detuvo solo para contemplar ese preciso momento. Demian, por fin quitándose la mascara de insensibilidad, que usaba a diario, ríe felizmente. —¡Lo lamento! ¡El hospital y el cuartel me han tenido… uf… Ocupado! ¿O puede que solo estés celoso? Adam presiona su cabeza y la lleva a centímetros de la suya. —¡Ya quisieras! Pero de un momento a otro la atmosfera da un giro de trescientos sesenta grados. —Adam. ¿Cómo esta? Soltando su cabeza y sentándose en la silla de invitados, el capitán procede a hablar. —¿Cómo crees? Su único hermano, no ha ido a visitarlo ni una vez desde el incidente. Los dorados ojos de Demian, parecen humedecerse. —¡Sabes, bien porque soy tan duro con él! ¡Tanto Lilith como yo queremos que abandone el servicio! Aunque nunca quiera hablarme de nuevo, ¡por lo menos estará a salvo! —¡Te entiendo, créeme! ¡Si estuviera en la misma situación con mi hermana, tal vez haría lo mismo! Pero ya lo conoces; ¡hará lo que siete que es correcto! ¡Aunque le cueste la vida! —¡Lo sé! "Con un tono de melancolía" Pero este trabajo es peligroso aun paro los alphas. Ya he perdido a muchos amigos. ¡Si, un día él… yo no sabría que hacer! Adam toma las manos de Demian. —¡Es mi mejor amigo! ¡Mientras yo viva, te juro que nada le pasara! —¡Eso también me asusta! ¡Tampoco quiero perderte! Demian abrasa a Adam, mientras este lo consuela acariciando su cabeza. —¡No tienes porque preocuparte, conoces de sobra que no soy fácil de matar! Ahora, creo que tenemos unas dos horas antes de que te vallas, ¿no es así? —Jijiji. Nunca cambias, ¿he? ¡¿Pero, pienso que eso es lo que me gusta de ti!? Ambos se besaron nuevamente.

**Cuartel: Sala de conferencias**

No pudiendo controlar mi nerviosismo después de tres horas, me dirigía a la sala de conferencias luego de terminar mis tramites y llevada una sanción de un mes sin sueldo por lo ocurrido en "Nueva York". Honestamente lo saque barato (tiene sus privilegios haber destruido a un Oni superior) Caminando por el pacillo por fin me encuentro con la sala, vigilada por un guardia de nivel beta. Tan rápido vio mi distintivo de nivel Omega, su mirada de desdén no tardo en aparecer. —¡Esta sala esta reservada a los lideres de la alianza! ¡Un defectuoso como tu no tiene cabida! La salida es por… De repente una voz muy familiar que ostentaba un tono cansado y casi desprovisto de fuerza; hizo acto de presencia. —¡Al que llamas defectuoso viene conmigo! El guardia no pudo evitar sentirse asustado. —¡Doctora Kurama! Por supuesto, enseguida les abro la puerta. —¿Abuela que haces aquí? —Eso te iba a preguntar Hiro. Yo también fui convocada. Cuando la puerta se abre y pasamos todos los niveles de seguridad por fin llegamos a la sala principal. Era un cuarto enorme muy parecido a un anfiteatro Romano, el techo parecía esculpido en mármol blanco, en la parte superior se encontraban doce sillas con marcos dorados. En once de esas sillas había once hologramas, exceptuando la del medio en la que se encontraba una persona de carne y hueso. La figura del medio fue el primero en hablar. —Yo el presidente Wilbur Smith, doy inicio a esta sesión del consejo de los doce.

**Nido dieciséis: **

Subcomandante, señor permiso para hablar libremente. —¡Concedido soldado Agilar! —Señor, no quiero ser irrespetuoso. ¡Pero no nota que la comandante esta mas violenta de lo normal! —"Suspiro" Por lo que me dijo Ada… "Tos" Tos" ¡El capitán Smith! No creo que nuestra asistencia sea requerida en esta misión. —¿Señor? —¡Olvídelo soldado! ¡Entremos al metro mientras los demás distraen al resto del nido!

**Nido dieciséis: Zona principal**

El equipo Alpha no podía darles crédito a sus ojos. Su comandante se adelanto sola hacia la guarida del enemigo, naturalmente fueron a socorrerla cuando descubrieron este hecho, para luego encontrar una imagen digna del apocalipsis. Mas de mil cadáveres Oni se encontraban masacrados de forma brutal bajo un cielo nublado acompañado de un viento helado; mientras su comandante estaba sentada sobre el único superviviente (quién no poseía extremidades ni lengua) —¡Se tardaron! Aun sorprendidos contestaron al unisonó. —¡S-señor! —Regresen a la nave y esperen nuevas instrucciones del subcomandante! —¡Sí señor! Luego de que sus soldados abandonaran el área, la chica se dispuso a interrogar a su presa. —¡Puedo hacerte hablar con o sin lengua! ¿Dónde están el resto de las cucarachas? ¡Apenas son las seis se la mañana, por lo que tenemos mucho tiempo! Una vez obtenida la información, ella destruye su cerebro con sus vectores. Lilith observa con ojos fríos el cielo sin azul visible y denota a una pareja de aves en la distancia (por lo menos a cincuenta metros) —"Las personas a menudo actúan como pájaros pequeños. Y como los pájaros pequeños estos son atacados por halcones que surcan el cielo, pero estos nunca se dan cuenta". Usando un solo vector ella separa a la pareja en el cielo.

**?:**

—Ya es la hora compañeros, el nido atacara el basurero de esos molestos sacos de carne. Tomaremos a sus mujeres y nos cenaremos a sus niños antes de matarlos a todos. Pero si valoran sus vidas ninguno de ustedes pude tocar al malnacido que me humillo ese día. "Las criaturas aullaban con un jubilo tan grande que incluso se mordían entre ellos" Una criatura que parecía un dragón humanoide, miraba (con un solo ojo) deseoso una estructura flotante entre las nubes. —JAJAJAJA. ¡Esten listos o no a ya voy!


End file.
